Mutant Identification Movement
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: They’ve taken us from our homes. Isolated us from the world. Plan to use us as weapons. Some say we are ill. Others say we are death itself. But they are all wrong; we are not the illness, we are the cure.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mutant Identification Movement

Rating: T

Pairings: Pre-shounenai Adorable. Pre-shounenai Alpha.

Summary: They've taken us from our homes. Isolated us from the world. Plan to use us as weapons. Some say we are ill. Others say we are death itself. But they are all wrong; we are not the illness, we are the cure.

Mutant Identification Movement

In the year 1964 an American by the name CJ Anderson presented a thesis to the UN on the molecular disruptions of homosapien DNA or mutations. The gathered men laughed at what harebrain ideal this man had hatched. He had the audacity to present ideals of 'super humans'. Humans with the ability to regenerate lost body parts, walk through walls, fly, even move things with their minds. How ludicrous. Naturally, they dismissed this man without a second thought.

Many years later in the year 1973 a video surfaced from Paris, France. This video showed footage of a man robbing a bank simply by walking through the banks walls. In and out with over five million dollars in less than five minutes. Now, CJ Anderson wasn't as crazy as they originally thought. As time passed more and more of these 'people' emerged. Ranging in ages and powers. They walked around like normal people. They looked like normal people. This could NOT, would NOT stand. It took much debating and two years of voting but finally in 1975 the 'mutant identification movement' was passed.

Come July of the same year the new filing system was in full effect. Colored bands were becoming a necessary everyday accessory for the people of the world. They wanted to know who was normal and who wasn't. They wanted to know who was a dangerous mutant and who it was safe to send their children to school with. The MIM was easy enough to understand. A ten color system.

White - every child is given a white band at birth showing their none mutant purity.

Gold - this band represented humans. Once a person reached the age of 18 with no visible signs of mutation they are given a gold band to show they are 'clean'.

Yellow - given to children that show a hint of mutation. Can include change of eye color, hair color, sudden sickness, etc.

Pink - given to children with 50 percent probability of mutation showing in puberty.

Beyond those four colors was the true mutant color coding system.

Green - Class D mutants; mutants with powers that have no potential to harm a human.

Blue - Class C mutants; mutants with powers that may or may not harm a human.

Purple - Class B mutants; mutants that are watched closely for the chance of damage is quite higher than Class C.

Orange - Class A mutants; mutants that can harm people and are closely watched by the government.

Red - Class S mutants; mutants that can and will harm anyone and everything. Their everyday life if monitored by the government.

Black was the unspeakable level in the world. The 10th level was not introduced till the late 80s when a truly fearful power was discovered. The level black is so feared that the government goes as far as to remove these mutants from their homes all together.

Black - Class X mutants; can and will destroy all humanity if provoked.

----

A scream tore through the large mansion, footsteps hurried to the source. The owners raced up the stairs towards their son's beyond praying nothing had happened to their five year old heir. However, they both froze as they saw not only their son's doors but the surrounding walls were incased in a thick layer of ice. The father kicked the doors, both shattering with the force of his kick. Inside their silver haired son was sitting in the middle of his ice covered room, crying with his knees to his chest--tan, red, and black colored ice was broken into pebbles around him. The mother gasped, her son had been brunette just this morning. "No. Not Keigo," she cried, stepping back till her back hit the wall. "Not my baby. Please, no."

"Haha, I didn't mean…I just touched them," Keigo sobbed, rocking back and forth with his terror. His father took a hesitant step towards his son, the silver raising his hand. "Don't come near me!" Ice shot from his palm, making the boy recoil. "I…."

"We have no choice, Kushina, call the JMCU."

The woman ran from the scene, wishing the band on her son's rest would have always remained white.

--

The doctor exited the examination room, a Japanese Mutant Control Unit agent on his heels. "Atobe-san, it is as you have feared. Your son's full mutation occurred in less than two hours."

"What does this mean?" Atobe asked, holding his crying wife close.

"The minimal rate of mutation for an S-class mutant is 22 hours. Mutations take years to manifest to this magnitude. Your son has by passed all levels of classified mutation."

"And that means what," Atobe glared; annoyed by the dancing the doctor seemed to be doing.

"It means, Atobe-san, that your son is an X-class mutant."

Atobe Kushina burst into tears anew. "By law I cannot allow you to see him. He will be removed from your home and placed in a safe house in a remote location still on Honshu. The matter of the deaths will be announced publicly so that everyone will know of his abilities but your son's name will be kept secret. Young Atobe-kun will be engraved with a government code and you are free to visit every second day of each month—if you so choose."

"He conjured ice. How dangerous can that be?" Atobe asked.

"Yes, unintentionally due to fright when his powers manifest. Atobe-san, Keigo-kun's body temperature is at a steady 42 degrees and his organs functionality is one hundred percent. The boy has seemingly become ice itself. It is estimated that given time the boy's abilities will grow to the point where he could start the next ice age with merely a blink. As by the code of law, we cannot allow him to live among society. Zaizen will be in charge of your son from this point out. Good day to you both."

"I am agent 28695, or Zaizen. My true name will remain undisclosed. To the government the child Atobe Keigo no longer exists. He will be taken to the remote location and upon your request you may see him on once every month under government supervision. No other connect is to be made with the boy. From here on the boy is a product of the government. All parental rights are forthwith stripped and should your son be used as a weapon for the country you have no say in the matter.

You will both be taken for testing for the mutant gene. When you return your son will be gone. Sayonara, Atobe-san," the man said, before turning and leaving them to their thoughts.

--

The five year old silver itched at his gauze wrapped wrist that now bore a black band. He had been asleep when the burning happened, but he was told that he was coded now. When he awoke he had been rushed out of the hospital and into a car where he had been sitting for the past 4 hours. He was not told where he was going or why he couldn't see his parents he was just told to hush.

"100485, you will be housed with three other children X-class mutants. They all have varying abilities and I suggest you get to know them well, as you aren't leaving anytime soon," the man laughed.

"Are we close to this supposed house?"

"About thirty minutes out actually. I suggest you sit there and be quiet till then."

Keigo gave a huff before sitting back with his arms crossed. Never before had someone talked to him like that. A part of him wanted to see if that freezing thing would work on this guy. Yet, another part of him said that he was no murderer.

"Oh shit," Zaizen cursed, turning the steering wheel hard as a wall of sand burst out of the ground. "Damnit," he cursed again as another wall followed that one. The man slammed on the breaks, sending Keigo pitching forward, his seatbelt doing it's job. Zaizen unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. Going around to the other side, he unbuckled Keigo and pulled the boy out.

"Oh, look, a toy for Jirou-chan," a voice taunted.

"I just brought another freak to join you," Zaizen sneered, throwing Keigo to the ground. Keigo jumped up immediately, brushing himself off.

"Now, now, now, not that's very nice and I had Gen-chan welcome you so nicely," the blunette boy laughed, stepping up to Zaizen despite the obvious age and height difference. Zaizen took a step away from the five old boy, inching towards his cars. All at once the doors slammed and locked themselves. "Leaving so quickly," the five year old taunted. "Why don't you play with us for a little bit? In fact, it's about Jirou-kun's nap time. How about he play with you?"

"I am a government official, 030585, you wouldn't dare."

"Why not? You only see us as freaks and weapons for the government. Why shouldn't I play with you?" the boy smirked.

Zaizen pulled at his door handle, desperately trying to get it open. A small jingling made the man jump in shock. Keigo looked around trying to find where the mysterious sound was coming from. "My, my, seems Jirou-kun is asleep."

The 'cool' government official broke into a sweat desperately trying to get his car door open. Finally, the lock popped up and the man jumped into his car and sped away. 030585 raised his hand, his eyes thoughtful before slowly he lowered his hand. "I'll let him live for today." The blunette turned to his new companion, eyes kind. "I'm Yukimura Seiichi, nice to meet you."

"Atobe Keigo."

Yukimura looked him over. "THE Atobe Keigo? A mutant? Or is this some ploy by the government?

No offense. Perfect son. Perfect wealth. Perfect life. I doubt a mutant fits into that equation."

"You don't seem to talk like a normal five year old."

"Nor do you. When you've been classified as an X-Class mutant you have to grow up fast. Jirou-kun may appease your idea of a typical five year old, but he is currently napping, so you will have to meet him later. But would I be rude if I asked to shake your hand?"

Yukimura outstretched his hand, Keigo holding his own hesitant to watch the boy freeze.

"You won't shake my hand?"

"You'll freeze if I do."

"Oh? An elementalist? That fun little sand wall you encountered was Sanada Genchirou's doing. He controls the elements; fire, water, earth, and air. How many elements can you can control?"

"None!" Atobe answered. "I just….I don't know what happened. And I don't know why I'm here."

"Really?"

"Really."

"The JMCU don't just take children out of their homes and slap black wrist bands on them. Gen-chan, cause six tornadoes in his hometown of Yokohama, completely on accident due to stress caused by kendo. Myself, well, I cause a building to implode. No one was hurt but…that was proof enough. I control matter. Like a telepath times a hundred. It does not matter what it is, I can control it. Now, Jirou-kun, he…."

"IIE, SEIICHI-CHAN!! I want to tell him!!" a voice yelled before a bundle of blonde popped onto Yukimura's back. "Ah, gomen, Seiichi-chan, I didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine, Jirou-kun," Yukimura smiled, petting the blonde's hair. "I guess you want to tell him what got you put in here?"

"Hai. Hai! Well I was sleeping and I was dreaming sugoi things about all these people and these sugoi powers. Then the dream went really bad, worse than when my stuffed sheep, KoKo went missing. The dream had a bad man robbing a bank by blowing up the people inside. I work up with a gasp and my entire bedroom wall went BOOM!!! Actually the entire front of the house went BOOM. Tou-san called the JMCU and here I am. I'm Akutagawa Jirou, Yoroshiku," the blonde cheered, grabbing Keigo's hand before the silver could stop him. Brown eyes looked up into his own. "See, you can't hurt me, Keigo-chan!"

"Jirou-kun here is very special. You could say he's two mutants in one."

"Yeppers and I can see that Kei-chan was scared about hurting, Sei-chan and hurting me. But you don't have to be scared."

Keigo fought the urge to plug his ears, did the blonde never shut up? And was his voice stuck on the volume loud?

"Hey, Kei-chan, look at me!"

Keigo turned back to the boy only to have the boys lips pressed against his own for less than a second.

"KOORI-CHAN!!!" Jirou cheered. "You control ice! I saw it, yep, I did. You hurt those ladies on accident and you made an ice castle of your room. KOORI NO SEKAI!!! YEP YEP!!!" Jirou cheered, jumping up and down, Keigo's hand still in his own.

"You had to kiss me to know that?"

"Kiss? What's kiss? And why do you use 'ore-sama' that sounds really…um…ecotistectual."

"That's egotistical, Jirou-kun."

"Yeah, that word. You're going to be my roommate Keigo-chan. You see the house only has two rooms as of right now. Sei-chan is working on expanding it but he doesn't have that much control over his powers yet. Sei-chan and Gen-chan share a room, so you'll share the other room with me, kay? And don't worries, I'll keep you warms!" Jirou smiled, dragging the other fiver year old into the small house.

Keigo was met by a small room with a single couch and a fire place. A room over was a tiny kitchen with a dinning table for four and down a narrow hallway was two loan bedrooms with one bed in each. "We must share a bed?"

"Yeppers. Like I said, Sei-chan is trying to make the house bigger but we all only have so much control, you know?"

Keigo raised an eyebrow at the suddenly saddened boy. "How long have you been here?"

"Uh…Sei-chan and me came in at about the same time, 6 months ago. Gen-chan came about a week later. So about 6-7 months. We have nothing better to do then learn control. Gen-chan has gotten good with his earth, but me, well I am kinda like the loser. You see, I'm a sponge type…"

"Sponge?"

They returned to the kitchen, Jirou taking a seat at the small table. "Let me say it like this," he dumped out a holder of tooth picks and began moving them around. "Here's me and then these toothpicks to the right are humans and these on the left are mutants. Okay, so I go to sleep," Jirou placed the tooth pick laying down and proceeded to mix the other toothpicks together. "At that point, all these people are open to me. You see when I'm inside a human's mind I'm just like a passing dream, when I'm inside a mutant's mind I learn their powers. It takes me less than a second to learn their ability. I've acquired Sei-chan's, Gen-chan's and a handful of powers from all over the world. What makes me a true X-class mutant is this. Once inside someone's mind it takes me less than a second to destroy that person's mind. Consider that I sleep about 12 hours a day and it takes me less than a second to put someone in a coma."

Yukimura took a seat, helping Jirou replace the toothpicks. "1 person per 60 seconds. 60 people per minute. 3600 people per hour. 43200 people in 12 hours. Imagine if Jirou were to sleep for days at a time. I would take him mere moments to comatose every person in the world. Of course Jirou would never do that, because he's a good boy."

"Hai, I'm a good boy. HI, GEN-CHAN!!!"

"You don't have to yell, Jirou, I am standing right here," the black haired boy said, taking the last seat.

"Gen-chan this is Kei-chan. Kei-chan this is Gen-chan," Jirou introduced. "Kei-chan controls ice."

"Nice to meet you," Sanada nodded. "Seiichi, can I have a glass."

"Of course," Yukimura smiled, waving the cabinet open and having four glasses float to the table. When they sat still on the table each filled with water.

"Yay, Gen-chan finally filled the glasses without spilling!" Sanada turned a glare to the blonde. "Kei-chan, make them cold."

As much as he hated to admit it out loud, he had no idea how to.

"It's okay, Kei-chan. Just hold your hand out like this and then imagine like…uh…cold wind blowing over the water," Jirou instructed. Keigo held out his right hand, doing as the blonde instructed and imagining a cold wind that would accompany a snow storm. "Oh, to much, Kei-chan," Jirou giggled, as a thin layer of ice had begun to form on the water. "But this is nice and cold," Jirou smiled, taking a glass and spilling at it. "You'll learn Kei-chan, I know you will."

Keigo felt out of place as he watched the three boys train with each other later in the evening. Even Jirou, who seemed completely useless was actually incredibly powerful. The blonde dodged each wall of earth that came at him, throwing back a ball of fire. His level of control was no where near Sanada's but the boy had talent, especially with all the powers he was juggling.

As a whip of water flowed towards the blonde he disappeared from the spot, Yukimura appearing in his place and the water falling to the ground. Jirou laughed as he declared it that it was Sei-chan's turn to fight Gen-chan. Wide excited orbs turned towards the new arrival. The blonde reeled back, releasing a fire ball that hurtled straight at the heir. Without though Keigo raised his hand and caused the fire to freeze over. "Why did you do that?" he glared.

"To get you to use your powers. We figured out that emotion has lots to do with powers. If you are afraid then your powers won't work right. But if you have full confidence than its only a mater of time till you have full control. At least that's what Sei-chan said, I'm not sure exactly what 'confindence' is, but…."

"I have confidence."

"Then try to freeze the fire by just looking at it. Think about it and don't raise your hand," Jirou smiled, turning his hand over to reveal a blazing fire. "Freeze it."

Keigo sighed before looking at the fire the blonde held. He felt ridiculous merely staring at it.

"You think this is stupid, don't you, Kei-chan," Jirou teased, feeling the fire's heat weakening.

"Are you a mind reader?"

"Something like that. I have empathy and I can see into people's past with a single touch. I'm not sure where those powers came from though. Besides that, just imagine it freeze. Think nothing but fire going cold."

Thinking it the best way to be rid of the boy Keigo thought only of the fire turning to ice. Surely enough the weakened fire turned to solid ice.

"See?"

Keigo nodded. "Let ore-sama try again."

Jirou smiled. "How about two? Freeze them at the same time." Flipping both his hands over, Jirou allowed to new fireballs to burn brightly. Keigo looked at them before both froze simultaneously. "Sugoi."

A glint appeared in Jirou's eyes, an idea popped into his head. Without thought he acted upon it, throwing fire ball after fireball at the new X-class mutant. Each fireball feel to the ground as solid ice, as 30 freezing simultaneously. "Sugoi!" Jirou screamed, running over and glomping onto Keigo. "That is so so so awesome!!! To gain that level of control in such a short time…SUGOI!!!"

"Naturally, ore-sama is incredibly talented at everything ore-sama sets his mind to."

Jirou's eyes widened like the innocent child he was. "You are so sugoi, Keigo-chan!"

"Enough gushing over the new boy, Jirou-kun. It's time for bed," Yukimura called, going back inside the home.

"Hai, Yuki-mama-san," Jirou mocked, his hands already pulling his new roommate inside the small house.

--

"Akutagawa-kun…"

"Call me 'Jirou'," the blonde yawned, turning to his side to face the other boy sharing the bed.

"Jirou, then. Our parents, will we ever see them again?"

"Hm? I guess that depends. Some parents like Gen-chan's are proud that their son is special. While parents like Sei-chan's think he is sick and needs to be cured."

"And your parents?"

"Papa visits me and sometimes Mama comes with him. She's a little afraid. She know I'm a mutant but she doesn't know what powers I have. They won't bring Yuka-chan or Kaji-nii to see until they are older. I'm not sure when that will be."

"But you see your parents?"

"Hai. Every second day of every month," Jirou nodded. "You seem cold Kei-chan."

"I'm not."

"You're scared. You don't think your mommy will come and see you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Akutagawa-kun, ore-sama was thinking no such thing," Atobe scoffed, turning away from the blonde. Jirou grabbed his arm, pulling him back and laying himself on top of the heir.

"It's okay to cry Kei-chan. As much as I hate to say it, we only have each other now. Me, Sei-chan, and Gen-chan are your only family now. Humans only see us as a plague. They think we are so bad that they took us from home. But Kei-chan, I don't think your bad at all. Even if Kei-chan's parents don't love you anymore, I'll love you enough for both of them."

Keigo was taken aback by this declaration. If his parents didn't love him? His parents would always love him, he is their only son.

"I'll protect you, Keigo-chan."

He didn't know why, but he felt warmth flow into his heart at these words. He wasn't weak and he didn't need protecting, but in the rare case he ever did, he'd come to Jirou.

----

Time passed quickly in the tiny home. One day turned to one month extremely quickly. Before Keigo knew it it was the assigned day for parents to visit. Like Jirou had said Yukimura's parents did not both to show up though they did send a plate of sweets with a book entitled 'The Virus Known as Mutation.' Sanada's father and grandfather visited in stern silence, asking only once if the boy was training. Jirou's father arrived with his shaking mother. Jirou gave them both a quick hug before talking shortly with his mother, who looked calm down after a few moments.

Keigo almost felt his heart leap when he saw his own father. The man approached him, looking him over. "Are you behaving?"

"Hai, otou-san."

"And the accommodations? Surely four five year olds cannot take care of themselves."

"Zaizen brings us food to last a month and there is a private tutor that comes twice a month to take care of our education. We also have a plethora of books to full our learning," Keigo answered.

"Have you found a way to cure your ailment?"

Keigo's eyes narrowed at his father and the surroundings seemed to quiet. "You think I'm sick? That I need to be cured because I'm different?"

"Your mother refuses to acknowledge you as her son unless you are human."

"Because I'm a mutant I'm exiled from the family?"

"You still the heir and you still have your trust but your mother wishes to bear another son to take over Atobe corp."

"Does she now?"

Sensing the dangerous situation, Jirou materialized by his friend grabbing him in a tight embrace. "Calm down Keigo-chan, you're starting to freeze the ground."

Both Atobe's look down to, in fact, see the ground slowly turning to ice. "Do whatever, ore-sama doesn't care," he scoffed, pushing away from Jirou and walking into the house. Jirou bid his own parents goodbye before dashing inside the house.

"So that is what it feels like to be unwanted."

"I know, it hurts, Kei-chan."

"And how could you possibly know! Your parents love you and care for you even though you are what you are," he yelled, throwing a book at the wall.

"Kei-chan," Jirou sniffled, wiping his nose. "You hurt so I hurt. That's how empathy works. Even if you don't cry, I cry for you," Jirou said, furiously wiping his tears away. The blonde ran to his roommate, hugging him tightly. "I told you, Kei-chan. I'll love you enough for both your parents. No matter what Kei-chan I'll always be here for you."

With a sigh, Keigo ruffled Jirou's blonde curls. "Ore-sama will hold you to that."

"Hai."

-Chapter 1 Owari-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mutant Identification Movement

Rating: T

Pairings: Pre-shounenai Adorable. Pre-shouenai Alpha. Onesided Pre-shounenai FujiAto.

Warnings: hinted!MPreg

Summary: They've taken us from our homes. Isolated us from the world. Plan to use us as weapons. Some say we are ill. Others say we are death itself. But they are all wrong; we are not the illness, we are the cure.

Standard Disclaimer Applies. I own nothing but my few OCs.

Mutant Identification Movement

A year quickly passed in his new home. Yukimura had successfully added a library on to the house that the government allowed them to stock--slowly. Keigo had grown accustom to the routine at the house. Every month Zaizen brought food for them. They cooked it and ate it to their own leisure. A tutor came by twice a month to test where they were academically--all four were extremely intelligent for their age. Every day they trained and every night Jirou practically slept on top of him.

Yukimura had told Keigo that Jirou use to have constant night terrors and hardly slept through the night. He had a hard time believing this. Jirou slept completely still, hugging to Keigo like a teddy bear. If Keigo tried to move away Jirou would pull him back. After at least 20 failed attempts Keigo just gave in and allowed Jirou to use him as a human pillow.

Time passed so quickly that he almost thought Yukimura was manipulating it. Spring turned to Summer. Summer turned to Fall. Fall turned to Winter. In two simple years he was eight and he had yet to see his father again since that day when he was five. Just after Yukimura's 8th birthday--the blunette being the youngest--a new boy arrived. Their home was still two bedrooms, but the living room had been drastically enlarged, so they figured this was where they could house the new boy.

"Don't touch me, Zaizen," the brunette boy smiled, stepping out of the car. "This place is awfully small for five 8 year old boys."

"It's gotten bigger, 030585's work I am sure."

A blonde phased through one of the house's walls, laughing. The windows opened and a silver head poked out. "Jirou, you little brat."

"Hehe..to bad, so slow," Jirou teased, sticking his tongue out. "Ne, Kei-chan, you throw ice like a girl."

"Ore-sama is going to freeze you in your sleep."

"I'd like to see you try," the blonde laughed, before dodging the ice balls thrown at him.

"Don't even think about throwing fire at the house, Jirou-kun," the blunette motherly type sighed.

"Hai, Sei-chan! But Keigo-chan started it."

"Ore-sama did no such thing!" The silver bit back.

"And I see you are giving the new arrival quite a show. Hello!"

"030585. 100485. 050585, this is your new roommate, 022985."

"Fuji Syuusuke is acceptable," the closed eye brunette smiled.

"Yes, get acquainted like normal humans," Zaizen scoffed, getting back into his car and driving off.

Yukimura shook his head. "I warned him." The blunette flipped his wrist making the car jump into the air and spin before setting back down. "That should shake him up a little. Proper introductions. My name is Yukimura Seiichi. Sanada Genichirou is inside sleeping as he did not sleep well last night--night terror."

"I'm Akutagawa Jirou, yoroshiku!!" Jirou waved. "That's Atobe Keigo. I call him kuma-chan!"

"Since when?" the silver glared.

"Since right now, kuma-chan! So, so, Fuji-kun, what is your powers?"

"Oh, I am simply a telepath, my sister is a telepath as well. Of course, the government thinks my mental state makes me dangerous. Honestly, I merely terrorized a couple of Junior High students because they were picking on my dear otouto, does that make me dangerous?"

Jirou eyes widened. "What did you do?"

"I clenched their hearts in my hand inciting cardiac arrest, but they had it coming. Who says that my brother would be their only victim," Fuji glared(?).

"Sugoi. Just with your mind?"

Fuji nodded. "Well saw we go inside and get to know each other?"

"Hai. Hai," Jirou agreed, grabbing Fuji's arm and leading him inside. "You'll be sleeping on the couch bed for now until Sei-chan can expand the house again. It took a lot of energy just to expand the first time."

"So, what are all of your abilities?" Fuji asked, his eyes opening to reveal icy blue.

"I control all matter, that simple," Yukimura smiled. "Gen-chan controls the elements."

"Will I get a chance to meet this 'Sanada'?"

"When he awakes, yes."

"I'm a sponge," Jirou cheered. "I have lots of powers and yours is the next one I'm getting."

"A sponge? So you have quite a few abilities, don't you?"

"More than I know, including my own abilities," Jirou smiled. "Kei-chan is an ice prince. He's really cold and he controls ice. Yep, he does."

"Does he now? That sounds interesting," Fuji smiled, turning his eyes to the silver who was sitting on Jirou's other side. "Can you create ice out of air or do you need water?"

"Ore-sama can create ice out of anything. Ore-sama's body is practically ice itself."

"Really? Don't you ever worry about what will happen to your wife when you get married? Or perhaps you do not find girls interesting. Perhaps you would be more comfortable with a boy that would have no qualms with an ice prince."

"IIE!!! Kei-chan is going to marry me!!!"

Yukimura covered his mouth, holding in his laugh while both Keigo and Fuji looked at the shouting blonde. "Are you now?" Fuji asked, amused.

"Hai. We are going to have a baby and I'll be the mama and Kei-chan will be the papa and…"

"Jirou that is enough," Keigo yelled, grabbing Jirou's arm and pulling the blonde back down to the couch. "What has gotten into you?"

"But Kei-chan," Jirou pouted. "I said I would love you forever and I don't like the feelings I'm getting off of Fuji-kun. He wants to play with you."

"Ah, empathy. Daijoubu, Jirou. We are to young for things like that, of course, it's not completely out of the question for when we are older."

"YADDA!!" Jirou yelled, glomping onto Keigo's arm. "Kei-chan is my kuma-chan. Not yours. Kei-chan can't leave me and I won't leave him. I promised to protect Kei-chan."

"Hontou ni? Keigo-kun, what say you on this matter?" Fuji asked, sounding much older than his 8 years.

"Ore-sama must request that you do not call ore-sama so familiar. As for the matter with Jirou, he's still confused what a kiss is, so ore-sama will give it time to see if Jirou still feels that way about another boy in a few years."

"But I will Keigo-chan! I will! I will! I will! I'll love you forever and ever, no matter what."

"Jirou," Keigo sighed. "There is a big difference between 'loving' and being 'in love'."

"There is?" Jirou questioned, eyes wide like an innocent doe's.

Another sigh escaped Keigo's lips.

-----

"Minna, wake up!" Yukimura called, causing the whole house to literally shake. Jirou dragged his feet across the floor, his left arm clutched tightly around Keigo's arm as they exited the room.

"What are you yelling about?" Atobe asked, thoroughly annoyed by the rude wake-up call. A part of him was satisfied to see that Sanada looked thoroughly pissed off. He didn't know how but the two of them had somehow started an unspoken rivalry.

"I added another bedroom and a library to our house."

"Sugoi," Jirou yawned. "Look later. Bed now. Come on, Kei-chan, I still sweapy."

"Well Fuji-kun, now you have a bedroom to yourself."

"Thank you, Yukimura-kun."

"Seiichi, can we go back to bed now," Sanada yawned through his glare.

--

After the morning fiasco Jirou was extremely pouty. He just wanted his cereal and to take a nice hot bath. "Kei-chan, I need a bath and I know you need one too."

"I can help Keigo-kun bathe."

"Ore-sama would rather you not," the heir told the sadist. "And what did ore-sama tell you about my given name?"

"Fine. Fine. Atobe-kun, then. I don't see why you favor Jirou-kun."

"That's because Jirou has been glued to Atobe's side since Atobe first came here 3 years ago," Sanada answered, stirring his cereal. "If Jirou went missing I doubt Atobe could function."

"You exaggerate, Sanada," Keigo glared. "Ore-sama could deal without Jirou. It's Jirou that could not go without ore-sama."

"Nuh-uh. I could go without Kei-chan all day," Jirou denied, turning away and crossing his arms. "On second thought," he turned back around glomping onto Keigo's arm. Suddenly, his vision blurred and turned black. His eyes were assaulted with a onslaught of images. A blonde--that oddly looked like him--in the library, a dark red blush on his face. The same blonde being bushed up against a wall, moaning in pleasure. The last image confused him greatly. The blonde was laid out on a bed of black, his face covered in sweet. His hair was flared above his head and he seem to be panting. "F-fuck me, Keigo," the boy gasped as his body seem to move.

He gasped as he was brought back to reality. "Anou…what does 'fuck' mean?"

Keigo coughed, Sanada dropped his spoon, and both Yukimura and Fuji looked halfway between laughing. "In what context?" Fuji spoke.

"I'm don't know. A command, I think," Jirou shrugged, looking at his 'family' innocently. "Is it something bad?"

"It seems the person in your premonition was enjoying themselves with Keigo," Fuji chuckled, earning a glare from the heir.

"Premonition?"

"My sister has the ability of premonition. I familiar with the blank look and gasping breath back to reality. A premonition, Jirou-kun, is a short vision into the future. In this case you touched Keigo-kun and something must have been said to trigger a vision of Keigo-kun's future," Fuji explained.

"The person with Kei-chan, kinda looked like me, but not me. I don't know. I'm confused," Jirou cried, holding his head in his hands.

"Unfortunately, premonition is not one of the powers you can learn to control. Premonitions can happen at any time and you can't force them."

Standing from the table, Jirou sighed with a pout. "I gonna go take my bath now."

Keigo also gave a sigh before deciding to follow his closest friend.

---

"You'll drown yourself like that," Keigo teased, staring at his friend who was half way in the water blowing bubbles. Jirou gave a shrug before disappearing completely under water. After what seemed like hours Jirou remerged, his hair flat against his face.

"I can breathe underwater. I wouldn't drown."

"Where did you pick that up at?"

"I don't know. I just had it one morning. Sometimes I know where my powers come from, sometimes I don't."

Keigo raised an eyebrow at the melancholy blonde. Did that vision bother him so greatly?

"It's not that it bothers me….."

"Did you just read ore-sama's mind?"

"No, my empathy did. But it's not that it bothers me, I know you'll find someone to actually love someday…."

"But you truly want that person to be you, despite that we are both boys," Keigo stated.

"I think boys can be together. Girls can too. Or a boy with a girl…it shouldn't matter."

"It shouldn't but it tends to in civilized society."

"Yeah, well we don't exactly see lots of civilized society here, do we?" Jirou bit out. "Gomen, I didn't mean to yell."

"Continue. What exactly did this person in your vision looked like?"

"He was a boy and he was really pretty. He kind of looked like me, but I'm not that pretty. He was short and really kind of tiny. Messy blonde hair that seemed half curled and half straight…sparkling brown eyes.."

Did Jirou really not see the exact resemblance? He was describing himself to an absolute T.

"HEY!! Don't get all exaspeperateded with me," Jirou yelled, pushing Keigo's head down into the water. Coming back out of the water, Keigo turned narrowed eyes to the blonde before returning the dunking favor.

"The word is exasperated and do not push ore-sama under water."

Jirou resurfaced, pushing water at his friend. "Don't push me underwater for pushing you underwater."

"Would you not splash water at ore-sama. It is childish."

"Look in the water. YOU ARE A CHILD!! You're only 8, while I'm already 9. So hahaha," Jirou teased, sticking his tongue out.

"Ore-sama will be 9 in October."

"I know. I live with you. Plus if I forgot," grabbing Keigo's left wrist Jirou held it up. "It's carved right here."

"Do not remind me," the silver sighed, taking his wrist back.

"Gomen. Well I'm getting all pruny so time to get out." Without minding his nudity Jirou hopped out of the tub and ran to get his towel. Unfortunately, Jirou had been unmindful to the fact that he was dripping in water. His foot slid on the linoleum floor, causing him to go falling towards the hard crowd. Thankfully, his protector caught him before he did fall.

"You little clutz, don't you ever pay attention?"

"Gomen nasai, Keigo-chan."

Shaking his head, Keigo grabbed Jirou's rob from the door hook, wrapping it around the petite nude form. "Pay attention next time you come jumping out of a pool full of water, alright?"

"Hai!" Jirou agreed.

-----

"Now if you take this and plus it 3 times, you get 7 times 3," the black haired woman told the children. "So 7 plus 7 plus 7 equals 21."

Yukimura raised his hand with a sweet smile. "Imahara-san, we are children. Not imbeciles. We understand multiplication."

"Yep. Yep," Jirou agreed. "I know all my timesy tables and I'm the least smartest here. See..29 times 32 is 928. Sees I did it in my head. Can you teach us vocabulary? Because I don't know as many big words as minna does."

"Jirou-kun, I have a math problem for you."

"Hai, Sei-chan?"

"What does fire plus ice equal?"

Jirou's face fell as he thought about it. "Anou…mizu?"

"Wrong. It equals you and Keigo-kun."

Jirou's face immediately flushed at the teasing while Keigo merely glared. Their tutor took the time to step in. "Then perhaps you boys can complete the math test and then we will move on to vocabulary for Jirou-kun?"

"Hai," they all agreed.

If it was one person that didn't treat them like they were terminally ill it was their tutor, Sharon Imahara. She didn't berate them if they used their powers in front of her. At first she had been uncomfortable with it but now she had gotten use to it. She didn't glare or yell. She didn't stare constantly at their wrist bands or their numbers. She answered when they asked why a human was being so nice. She laughed when they stared at her gold wristband. In some ways she was like the mother many of them had lost. "Perfect scores, all of you," she beamed. "As requested, how about we move onto vocabulary?"

"Hai," Jirou cheered, raising his hand. "Sensei, what does 'masturbating' mean?"

The woman's smile faltered while Sanada and Keigo coughed uncomfortably. Yukimura and Fuji didn't hold in their laughs this time.

"Where did you hear that word, Jirou-kun?"

"I was reading a book and it was talking about penguins masturbating fish."

The woman looked thoughtful for a moment. That didn't sound right at all. "Oh, do you mean 'masticating'?"

"That's what I said."

"No, dear, you said something complete different. Masticating means to chew food or to grind food. While the other word does not mean that," she answered sweetly.

"Then what does masturbating mean if it is different from mastiticating."

"It's mas-ti-cating," she corrected.

"Okay, masticating. Got it. What does the other word mean and why do you feel uncomfortable with the word," Jirou asked innocently.

"He's not going to stop asking unless you just tell him," Keigo told her.

"Jirou-kun, masturbating is something for adults. It means to give oneself pleasure. To make yourself happy in a sexual sense."

"Sexual? Sensei, where do babies come from?"

"I think that's enough health for today, let's just focus on vocabulary, alright? Fuji-kun, if you would get dictionaries from the shelf…."

Jirou crossed his arms with a pout. What was the big deal? He just asked a question. He just wanted to know where the storks lived that carried the babies. Why couldn't she answer?

--

"Keigo, where do the storks live?" Jirou asked later that night in bed.

"What storks, Jirou?"

"The ones that bring the babies."

Keigo turned over, pulling the cover over his head. "Go to sleep, Jirou."

"But Kei-chan, I want to know. I want a stork bird to bring me a baby someday."

"Jirou, babies come from sex. A man and a woman have sex and the man ejaculates inside a woman making a baby. 9 months later the baby comes out of the woman's lower regions and that is how it works. You can not have a baby, especially if you want to be with another man."

"Why can't two men have a baby? I don't understand. I thought anyone can have sex with anyone, so why can't two men have a baby together?"

"They just can't, Jirou."

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, now just go to sleep."

"Fine," Jirou replied, plopping down into his spot. "Mr. cranky."

----

"_Keisuke! Keisuke, where did you go?"_

"_Mama! Here I am," the little platinum blonde headed child giggled. The boy ran from behind the couch straight to his mother. The blonde haired man leaned down and scooped up his two year old son. _

"_I thought you were supposed to be in the library with papa."_

"_Papa work and fall slweep."_

"_At his desk?"_

"_Hai. Kei come find mama."_

"_And found me you did," the blonde man cooed, nuzzling his son affectionately. "How about we go light a literal fire under papa to wake him up?"_

"_Papa will be mad if mama does that."_

"_Well I think papa will forgive me," he laughed. "Oh, Kei-chan," he sang before disappearing into the library his son singing out the word 'papa'._

_-----_

Jirou sat up in his bed with a gasp. Had that been a dream? Another premonition? He didn't know. Was that person in the vision himself. Who was the child? Keisuke? Isn't that Keigo's father's name? So many questions were running through his head, so many that he didn't know the answer to.

If that was him then the child was calling him 'mama' and Keigo 'papa'. But Keigo had said it was impossible for two men to have a baby. That being remembered it was impossible that the vision was a premonition. Premonitions showed him pieces of the real future. It had to have been a dream.

A part of Jirou wanted to have a baby so badly that he had the dream. He was only 9 and he knew he wanted to have a baby with Keigo. Something in him just knew that he and Keigo were meant to be together. Something in him was praying that vision was a premonition and NOT a dream.

Keigo rolled over with a groan, a stray piece of silver falling over his closed eyes. Jirou smiled softly at the other boy, pushing the hair from his face. Sliding back under the covers he curled up to Keigo, half laying on the other boy.

Even if the dream was just a dream, he could always pretend it was real. Besides, mutants were real. Who says it was outside the realm of possibility for two men to have a baby?

-chapter 2 owari-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Mutant Identification Movement

Rating: T

Pairings: Shounen-ai Adorable, Shounen-ai Alpha, Hinted!OT3

Warnings: Hinted!Mpreg, Boys kissing

Summary: They've taken us from our homes. Isolated us from the world. Plan to use us as weapons. Some say we are ill. Others say we are death itself. But they are all wrong; we are not the illness, we are the cure.

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

Mutant Identification Movement

Another sigh escaped Jirou's lips as he made the leaves dance. 6 years ago he came to this house. In those six years he had made four really good friends. Despite the fact that Fuji had seemed for interested in being something more with Keigo, the brunette quickly backed off. Jirou was grateful for that.

Though he wouldn't admit it out loud--he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings--he cared more for Keigo then anyone else. At merely 11 years old Jirou knew he loved Keigo, but he wasn't sure if he was in love with Keigo-chan. No one finds a soul mate at five years old.

The leaves burst into flames before falling to the ground as ash. He just didn't understand this emotions. Most of them were his, he was sure, but then he couldn't tell if some he felt were Keigo's or Fuji's or Yukimura's or Sanada's. The dreams weren't helping either. He had been sure they were dreams at first but now he was having more and more of them. They just had to be premonitions, meaning he would have a baby with Keigo, but how was the question?

After a very awkward explanation last year about the mechanics of sex, Jirou wasn't sure how it worked with two men. He tried to ask but everyone avoided the question and told him he would find out on his own. Though he couldn't understand how a man was supposed to become aroused by a woman. True he was only 11 and was probably to young to understand but…..

"Just once, Gen, please."

Jirou looked up at the sound of Yukimura's voice. Titling over slightly he saw the blunette standing with his best friend under a tree in their garden. They would normally be beyond normal human ear shot but Jirou had acquired acute hearing from somewhere. Honestly, some people had the lamest abilities.

"Seiichi, no. We are still just kids. We are to young for that," the 11 year old said, pushing his friend back.

"I'm not asking for sex or for making-out. All I'm asking is for my best friend to be my first kiss."

"Seiichi, we have been living together for 6 years, we have a long time to wait for that."

"What if one day my parents decide to take me away? Decide to try and 'cure' me?"

"Seiichi," Sanada sighed.

"Just one kiss, Gen. Please, one."

"Just one?"

"Hai, one."

Sanada nodded. Slowly he leaned forward pressing his lips to Seiichi's in a chaste kiss.

Jirou looked away. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair and he wanted to scream as much. Getting up he stomped inside their now two story home and slammed the door. Seiichi had expanded the home once again when Jirou had a vision of a new comer. He added an extra bedroom and bathroom. Imagine Jirou's surprise when Keigo asked to take the unoccupied bedroom till the new guy came. Jirou had been so upset that for a week he stomped around and slammed doors. He refused to look at Keigo, touch Keigo, even talk to the heir. Of course that had been about 6 months ago, the anger had died down a little.

"What's the matter now, Jirou?" Keigo asked when the blonde came storming into the library.

"Why don't you like me?"

"Ahn?"

"Why don't YOU like ME?"

"Who said ore-sama doesn't like you?"

"It's obvious! You moved out of my room the first chance you got, you won't talk to me, you don't like it when I glomp you, and you won't kiss me like Gen-chan kissed Sei-chan," Jirou raved.

"First off, ore-sama needed some space. Ore-sama is prone to sickness in the winter months as you have well figured out."

True. Keigo did always seem to get during winter, which really didn't make sense because the boy was as cold as winter. But Imahara-sensei had said it's because Keigo's body has to take a time to adjust to the fact that the air is as cold as his body. The sickness usually only last a day or two anyways.

"Secondly, you were ignoring ore-sama not the other way around."

Again, true. But he was upset that his best friend seemed to hate him.

"Thirdly, don't you think we are getting a little to old for glompings?"

"Never. I like hugging Keigo. Kei-chan is always so warm."

Keigo raised an eyebrow. "You do know my average body temperature is below 42 degrees, correct?"

"You're warm to me, Kei-chan," Jirou beamed.

"Lastly, who said anything about kissing?"

"I saw Sei-chan and Gen-chan in the garden and Gen-chan gave Sei-chan his first kiss. I want you to be my first kiss Kei-chan! Why don't you want to be my first…."

Quickly to silence the blonde Keigo leaned forward and sealed his lips to Jirou's. The kiss was soft and last less than five seconds before Keigo pulled back. "Happy?"

"That's it? Didn't I kiss you when you first got here? That's all a kiss is?"

"A kiss can be so much more Jirou, but you asked me to kiss you so ore-sama kissed you."

Jirou leaned in pressing his lips against Keigo's in another brief kiss. "Why do you feel embarrassed?"

"Ore-sama is not embarrassed."

"That's not what your emotions are saying. The say inside you are blushing. Does Kei-chan like me more than a friend?"

"Ore-sama is going to my room," Keigo declared, slamming his books closed and going upstairs. A part of Jirou was giddy. A part was laughing and a part was confused. What exactly did it mean to be more than friends.

-----

When the new arrival came everyone was present. Jirou had a vision of this one not being able to die. This would make him a valuable weapon to the government, even if he didn't have any secondary abilities.

Zaizen glared at the five boys, thinking they were up to something.

"We're not," Jirou smiled. "But we can be if you would like."

"Shut it, 050585."

"No need to be rude, Zaizen," Keigo glared, stepping slightly in front of Jirou.

"Are you thinking to kill a government official, 100485?"

"If need be. Ore-sama has enough money on ore-sama's own to bribe the government. So try me. You're human, ore-sama is not. Who would win?"

"I'm still bigger and older. A mere 10 year old could not take me on."

"Try ore-sama," Keigo said, sending a ice dagger flying just over Zaizen's ear. The man stiffened, surprised at the sudden attack.

"Kei-chan, don't," Jirou pleaded, taking Keigo's hand in his own. "You're embarrassed again."

"Jirou," Keigo gritted out.

"Freaks in more than one way," Zaizen glared, opening the door and pulling the tall brunette out. "100785, meet your new family of freaks."

"One of these days Zaizen, I will kill you," Yukimura smiled. "You tread on thin ice, lightly."

Zaizen followed Yukimura's gaze downward to see ice forming at his feet. As usual he rushed back inside his car and drove away.

"I take it this is a normal thing for you all," the meganed brunette said.

"Zaizen does not favor us," Sanada answered.

The brunette nodded. "My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I know you. Your grandfather is a friend of my grandfather," Sanada spoke. "The only son of the Tezuka family is a mutant. I'm surprised. You're grandfather speaks so highly of you."

"I am not sick, if that is what you are getting out."

"Gen-chan is just messing with you," Jirou laughed. "Testing to see where you stand. With us or with them."

"Us? Them?"

"Simply put, Tezuka-kun. You're either one of us, a mutant, or one of them, a human," Yukimura explained.

"There are sides?"

"With X-class mutants, there is," they all said in a strange unison.

"So what abilities do you possess, Kunimitsu-kun," Fuji asked, wrapping his arm around Tezuka's. "I'm a telepath."

"Regeneration and strength."

"Regeneration?" Jirou asked. "So if did this?" he raised his hand, throwing an ice dagger straight into Tezuka's heart. The megane removed the ice, ignoring the frost bite it was causing his hand. The wound over his heart healed immediately, his hand healing after he dropped the dagger.

"SUGOI!!!" Jirou cheered. "Keigo-chan!! I want it! I want to do that!! I want! I want! I want! Come take a nap with me. Tezuka-kun, I'm going to be in your head for a couple of seconds, don't be scared if you hear a ringing," Jirou called, pulling his silver haired inside to their bedroom. Yes, it was THEIR room again. He had Keigo in his bed again. He had his teddy back.

Like Jirou had said, Tezuka began to hear a small jingling, almost like a bell. "What is that?"

"It's only Jirou. Don't worry, he won't hurt you," Yukimura smiled. "See he is already gone again."

"He was inside my head?"

"Only for a moment, Kunimitsu-kun. He learned your abilities, that fast. He's a sponge type mutant."

Tezuka looked own at the boy who called him so familiarly. "022985," he read from the boy's wrist.

"Or Fuji Syuusuke. None of us truly like our number coding. No one but Zaizen uses it. Even Imahara-sensei merely calls us by our real names."

"Imahara-sensei?"

Fuji laughed. "You have a lot to learn, Kunimitsu-kun."

----

"Hey, hey, minna, I just realized something," Jirou cheered. "It's October tomorrow."

"Oh? Did you look at a calendar."

Jirou stuck his tongue out at Fuji before continuing. Grabbing Keigo's wrist and Tezuka's wrist he held them up. "Kei-chan and Tezu-chan's birthday's are in October. See? See? Kei-chan's is the fourth and Tezu-chan's is the 7th."

"And you want to have a party?" surmised Yukimura.

"Hai."

"Zaizen isn't exactly going to let us have a birthday party. Has he ever?"

"Then I'll steal all the supplies necessary. Joking," Jirou giggled when their faces fell. "I'll buy it. It'll take all my allowance, but Keigo deserves to have at least one real party and it can be a welcome party for Tezu-chan. Even if it's been five months."

"How would you get into the store? We are not supposed to leave," Tezuka told the blonde.

"I'll teleport just outside of the building and walk in, that easy," Jirou answered, dropping their wrists.

"Jirou, ore-sama, can not allow you to spend all your money on a pointless party."

"Eh? But I want to Kei-chan. I want to. Want to. Want to. You've never had a birthday party before. I mean I've only had one that I can remember and that was when I was 4 before they took me away. It can be a party for all of us. And…maybe a party will get a smile out of brick one and brick two!"

Sanada and Tezuka turned to the boy with a frown. "I am not a brick," they said in unison. Everyone chuckled as the two's faces said different.

"Yes, you are Tezu-chan! Try to smile once in a while," Jirou poked, grabbing Tezuka's cheeks and pulling. Suddenly his vision went white. He was use to sudden premonitions assaulting him by now, but he still didn't like being unaware for the short time.

"_You bore me, you know that? Fuji-sempai is more interesting than you, mada mada dane."_

"_Echizen, just because Fuji has sadistic tendencies does not make him more interesting."_

"_Jealous, ne? I don't see why. I've never had two guys fight over me before," the black-green haired boy smirked. _

"_What are you two discussing?" Yukimura asked, sitting on the couch next to the other._

"_How Kuni-chan and Syuu-chan want me," the chibi laughed._

Jirou gasped as he was brought back to reality. His vision cleared to see everyone staring at him. That was another thing he hated about his premonitions. They all always stared at him wanting to know what he saw. All except Keigo, because Jirou usually ended up telling Keigo anyway.

"Anou….I think we are getting another boy. I'm not sure. I couldn't tell but Sei-chan looked older than he is now."

"What exactly did you see?"

Fuji was always most interested in Jirou's visions.

"Well Tezu-chan and the boy were in the living room, I guess it was winter because there was a fire lit. The boy said that Tezu-chan bored him and that Fuji-sempai was more interesting. Tezu-chan seemed bothered by that statement and then the boy said that Fuji-kun and Tezu-chan were fighting over him. I don't know, it was really confusing."

"Then I guess I will have to add another room?"

Jirou shook his head. "Iie, I don't think so. There was something odd about him. I think he'd be willing to share with Tezu-chan or Fuji-kun."

"Jirou-kun, weren't you going to the market?"

"Oh yeah!! I need to go get my money," Jirou yelled, disappearing from his spot. Yukimura smiled at the kind boy. How the world could view Jirou as a danger was beyond any of them.

Grabbing an empty butter tot from the corner, Yukimura pulled a straight strip from the center, morphing the color from brown to a soft yellow.

"What is that for, Seiichi," Sanada asked, watching his best friend.

"You think they won't check his band? He could wear a jacket to cover his coding but if he is caught without a band, there will be trouble," Yukimura answered, modeling the plastic to the exact thickness as the thick plastic around his wrist.

"I'm back," Jirou announced, appearing on Keigo's lap. The silver haired ice prince jumped in surprise at the sudden weight. Jirou leaned his head back, looking up in blue-gray eyes. "Kei-chan is embarrassed again. Kei-chan seems to be getting embarrassed a lot lately."

"Would you please get off of ore-sama's lap?"

Jirou hopped up. "Better?" Keigo did not respond, because a part of his brain was saying 'no, it feels better with you there'.

"Jirou-kun, hold out your wrist."

With emphasis Jirou thrust out his left wrist. Yukimura removed the black band from Jirou's wrist, placing the yellow one on. "Keep it visible, Jirou-kun."

"Hai. I'll see minna later," Jirou waved, before disappearing once again.

Tezuka turned to Keigo with a dead-panned stare. "What is going on between you and Akutagawa-kun?"

"That is none of your concern, Tezuka. If you'll excuse me, ore-sama is going to go take a nap."

"I see."

-----

Though he hadn't be outside the house in years Jirou could still remember there being markets. He wasn't sure if they were closer to Kyoto, Tokyo, Nagoya, or Osaka, but he choose Nagoya. He teleported into a an alley way that popped into his head, one he had seen once in a picture. Stepping out he took a left, the market he had thought of coming into sight. He would have to thank Imahara-sensei for giving them those magazines on the outside world.

Stepping out of the alleyway, Jirou immediately slammed his hands over his ears. It was so loud here. Not just the noise but the assaulting of thoughts coming to him. He had the ability to read minds but he never actually used it, now it was out of control.

"_Did I take the pill last month? My period is only two days late there is still a chance…?"_

"_God, my boss is such a bitch. One of these days I am going to quit that job…"_

"_I want mommy to buy me that new toy. If I behave she'll be me the new toy. I am behaving."_

"_Man that girl last night was hot. Does she actually think I'm gonna call her? Eh…maybe I will. She was really tight."_

Jirou couldn't take it. He rushed into the store, the sounds muting silently with the lower number of people in the market.

"_Not a mutant," _the woman behind the counter thought in relief.

Jirou gave her a big smile before walking back to look at cakes.

"Hey cutey," the woman behind the counter smiled. "You need help looking for something."

Jirou could hear the woman inwardly squealing about how cute he was, and how she loved cute things. "Just looking," Jirou smiled, showing teeth.

"Call me if you need anything at all."

Looking through the cakes Jirou saw the majority were white cakes. He didn't like white cake, he liked chocolate. Though knowing Kei-chan he probably like white instead of chocolate. "Anou…what is marble?"

"Oh, that's a white and chocolate cake mix," the woman answered immediately.

That would be perfect, Jirou thought, searching through the cakes listed as 'marble'. After a few moments of searching he found one that he liked. It was a quarter inch buttermilk marble cake. It's design was simple. A tennis court with little icing tennis balls littering the court. Jirou could remember Keigo mentioning before that he liked tennis. Actually, everyone in the house read tennis magazines on a daily basis. They had tried playing once but it had been using their powers only and it turned more into a sparring match than tennis.

Now he needed candles. Looking at the display rack he immediately grabbed a box of light blue candles. They were Keigo's color and that's why he liked them.

"Do you want me to write on the cake for you?"

Jirou looked down at the cake. "No thank you. I think he'll like it better without writing."

The woman nodded before giving the boy one last smile. Cake in hand Jirou went back to the front of the store and stood in line behind a man and a woman.

"You can't honestly believe that?"

"You think mutants should be allowed to work," the man asked. "They are a danger to our society and way of life."

"Not all mutants are dangerous. That's why we have classes of mutants."

"Not all?! The government allows mutants that can READ minds go free. Read minds! That means they are in are heads. How is that not dangerous? Don't even get me started on those X-class mutants."

"That could be folly. No one ever sees those mutants so how do we know they actual exist?"

"They exist. Didn't you see those reports 6 years ago? One boy blew up the entire front of his house. Another boy imploded a building. Another one caused 6 tornados in Yokohama. 6. And don't even get me started on that ice murderer."

Jirou stiffened. "He wasn't a murderer, it was an accident."

The man reeled on him. "Your to young to understand, little one. This boy, five years old, froze three women to the bone and shattered their bodies. It was no accident. Mutants don't kill on accident, it was on purpose. Look at this report right here, a further investigation into that boy that almost killed three kids by stopping their hearts with his mind. In my opinion all mutants should be disposed of, no questions asked. And I'm voting 'yes' to the enactment of that law."

The man allowed Jirou to go in front of him saying that Jirou looked like he was in a hurry. The cashier scanned up his items and he paid her before leaving. He didn't know why he did it, but he just did. Upon his exit he froze the entire supermarket and the people within.

-----

"Baka," Keigo berated, pushing down on Jirou's head. "How could you do that?"

"The people won't die. They can be thawed out."

"That's besides the point, Jirou-kun. You put yourself in danger by doing that."

"But you didn't hear that man, Sei-chan," Jirou pleaded, pulling the magazine out of his sweater. "He wants us dead. Dead. Dead. Dead."

Yukimura picked up the magazine, scanning over an article before handing it to Sanada. "Mutant Extermination Proposition. To go to a world-wide vote, next week."

"The full extermination of all mutants, regardless of age or gender," Sanada read, handing the magazine over to Keigo. "A human only world."

"No!" Jirou cried. "Everyone is worrying. Let's have cake and a party!" They all agreed and for the next two hours no one said a word about their impending doom, even if Jirou knew they were all worried.

--

Imahara-sensei walked into the house, shaking out her umbrella. She knew it was Sanada's doing, the rain. If it was snow, it would have been Keigo or Jirou, but it was rain. All the boys had been scared to hear their fate and the poll results had come in late last night.

When she entered the study books were floating around the room, books that immediately feel upon her arrival.

"I understand you boys are scared for your lives…"

"We are not scared for OUR lives," Sanada spoke. "We are scared for humanities lives."

"You honestly think humans could kill us?" Keigo asked. "Some of us have no problem with killing, while others are not meant to kill," Keigo told her, putting a comforting arm around Jirou.

"As it is the vote was 52 to 48 AGAINST the proposition. A lot of parents felt that they could not watch their children die, mutant or not. So no killing of humans is necessary, alright?"

They nodded.

"Let's get on with our lessons….."

--

"Kei-chan?"

"Hmm…" Keigo asked, eyes opening to stare at the dark ceiling.

"I could kill if I had to."

"You shouldn't have to Jirou, you are to innocent for that."

"But, if I have to protect my family, I'll do it…" Jirou told him, making a reference to his premonitions. The premonitions he had yet to tell Keigo of.

"Jirou, if it ever come to that, ore-sama will ensure that you do not have to dirty your hands."

"Keigo, there might be a reason for me to fight on that day."

"Are you not telling me something?"

"Uh…nothing really. Oyasumi," Jirou yawned turning over and closing his eyes. Humanity was stable now, but how much longer till it came to the point of a full out war? Years, probably. But Jirou just knew in his heart that a war was coming.

-chapter 3 owari-


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Mutant Identification Movement

Rating: M

Pairings: Adorable. Shouen-ai Alpha. Hinted!OT3

Warnings: Lemon, boys kissing, sexual content with persons under the age of 14

Authors Note: Lemon is skippable. So please do feel free to skip it as it has been marked off. If you don't enjoy smut. Or clumsy first time smut, please feel free to jump over it, thank you and enjoy. ^^

Summary: They've taken us from our homes. Isolated us from the world. Plan to use us as weapons. Some say we are ill. Others say we are death itself. But they are all wrong; we are not the illness, we are the cure.

Standard Disclaimer Applies. I own nothing but my few OCs.

Mutant Identification Movement

Another laugh tore through the room.

"Would you boys stop laughing? This is a serious discussion," their teacher scolded. "You are all thirteen years old now. Two of you are turning fourteen in May. You need to know these things," Imahara reasoned, placing the anatomy models on the table.

"Sensei, have does gay sex work," Fuji asked with a smirk. "If a man inserts his arousal in the woman's vagina how does sex with two women or two men work? Neither woman has a penis so has does orgasm occur? Neither man has a vagina…."

"You are trying to make me feel more awkward about this, aren't you, Fuji-kun?"

"I could be legitimately curious."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Sensei, why can't two men have a baby? I mean they can have sex, right? And a baby is made by a man ejaculating inside a women, right? So can't a man ejaculate in another man? Wouldn't that mean a baby could be made?"

"Well, you see, Jirou-kun, a woman has a set of special organs that allow her to conceive and carry the baby. Men don't have those necessary parts."

"Why?"

"Because God intended for women to have babies not men," she said simply.

"Anou…sensei? I don't believe in God."

Of course, she forgot. None of the teens believed in God. So anything relating to religion would simply pass through them.

"Okay, let's put it in terms you can understand. It's not normal for men to fall for men. It generally men falling for women. Now that you are at this age you will start to notice things about women's appearances and you'll find your body reacting to that…"

"What does that have to do with babies?"

"It's a matter of hormones, Jirou-kun."

"Avoiding the question, sensei," Jirou laughed.

"Let's do an experiment then to prove that boys are more attracted to women. This will explain why women have babies and not men."

"How does an experiment show why women have babies and men don't?"

"Just bare with me, Jirou-kun. I want you to kiss Atobe-kun, for five seconds."

"Why?"

"I want you to understand that its awkward to kiss another boy. Once you understand that, you'll understand why women have babies, alright?" she said kindly.

"So you want me to kiss Kei-chan? Like how? Open-mouthed? Tongue? What?"

The women stared at the thirteen year old, surprised that he knew more than he let on. "How about five seconds with tongue? If you can last that long," she laughed.

"Does ore-sama not get an opinion in this?"

"Not at the moment. I want Jirou-kun to understand."

"One kiss, Kei-chan," Jirou teased, holding up one finger. Keigo sighed in relentment. Jirou didn't understand the meaning of a kiss two years ago, he seriously doubted Jirou would understand the significance now.

Imahara looked at her watch. "When ever your ready."

Keigo wrapped a arm around Jirou's waist, pulling the blonde to him in a soft touch of their lips. Instantaneously, Jirou felt an odd sensation running up his spine--an odd tingling. He pressed closer to his best friend, opening his mouth to Keigo's prying tongue. The feeling intensified dramatically when their tongues met.

Jirou pressed closer to Keigo, moaning into the other's boys mouth. It slight scared him at how much he wanted this. How much Keigo's touch was affecting him. This alone made him pull away with a gasp.

"Looks like that plan back fired, sensei," Fuji laughed as Jirou got up and ran from the study.

----

Jirou pressed himself against the closed door to his bedroom. The feeling had dissipated completely but it was still fresh in his mind. Everything seemed to draw him in. He wanted to kiss Keigo. He wanted Keigo to kiss him. He wanted to touch Keigo. He wanted so much and it felt as if Keigo's every touch was electricity through his body.

Deciding it best to sleep it off, Jirou climbed into the full sized bed, snuggling under the thick covers and allowing sleep to claim him.

----

"Interesting turn of events," Fuji commented, plopping down on the couch. "Jirou-kun hasn't come out of his room in five hours."

"That's because Atobe is lusting for him," Sanada reasoned.

Keigo turned a glare on him. "Why would you think ore-sama wants Jirou?"

"It's simple enough, Atobe. Jirou is innocnet. Yet in that one moment he turned into, for lack of a better word, hormonal sex starved teen. We all saw it," Tezuka said.

"It's not solely on you. Part of that lust is Jirou's own hormones taking control. But yours coupled with his own amplifies the feeling. So he is feeling it double time," Yukimura explained.

"So what you are suggesting is that ore-sama stay away from Jirou?"

"Not stay away, just stay in the group and everything is fine," Yukimura smiled.

----

After much argument Fuji agreed to share Tezuka's bed so that Jirou could have his room. Keigo did not like this at all. He didn't want Jirou to avoid him for some stupid reason like teenage hormones. Yet, that was exactly what the boy had been doing for two months now. The only time Jirou seemed to act normal around his best friend was when they were in a group. Jirou wouldn't talk to him alone. Wouldn't study alone with him. Wouldn't even make eye contact with him. It was truly starting to piss Keigo off.

That's why, one afternoon, when he noticed the boy missing from the group he set out to find him. They needed to rectify this problem and now. Assuming Jirou would be in the study that was where Keigo headed to.

He entered the room, closing the door behind him. Sure enough Jirou was up on the little latter, looking through books on the shelf. Keigo smiled to himself. Though Jirou had hit puberty he was still rather short. Barely five feet at the current. They were all taller than the blonde--Fuji merely by a couple of inches. His height was one of the things that made him so adorable.

"Yes, Atobe?"

"I came to talk to you."

"I know. I read your mind. You think my height makes me cute," Jirou said, face turned to the books.

"Then you know ore-sama is in no mood to dance around the subject. Jirou, you have been avoiding me because of your empathy, correct?"

Jirou nodded, before turning around to stare at the elementist. "Keigo, do you want to have sex with me?"

"Yes."

"You aren't even going to try and lie," Jirou giggled.

"Why should ore-sama? The point of fact is, that ore-sama does lust for you, Jirou."

"I can feel that," Jirou shivered. "I can really really feel that." He pulled his lower lip between his teeth, trying to stop the tingling that was rushing through his body.

Keigo came up to the blonde, taking his hand. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"To our room. I'm not going to rape you, if that's what you're thinking. We will just talk, maybe kiss for real."

"Your not using 'ore-sama'."

"I realize this."

Jirou climbed down from the latter, following Keigo out of the study and to their room--they both ignored the pointed stares they were receiving. They entered the room, Keigo locking the door. "You seem…apprehensive?"

"Hm. For once you pronounced the word right," Keigo scoffed.

"I'm not a kid anymore Keigo. I'm almost 14 years old!!"

"Neither of us is a child anymore," pointed out Keigo as he took a seat on the bed. He placed his hand on Jirou's knee, slowing massaging it before moving upward.

Jirou gasped, his eyes closing and mouth opening in a gasp.

"You are extremely sensitive."

"It's the empathy. I feel your lust as well as my own," Jirou answered.

"Ahn? And what does this do to your body," Keigo provoked, kissing Jirou's neck. Jirou's head titled further back, allowing Keigo full access to his neck.

Slowly, the younger teen lowered his friend to the bed, trailing kisses from Jirou's ear to neck.

Jirou shuddered in delight, mixed with an overwhelming sense of lust and need. "Kei…"

"I am going to make you feel good, Jirou. Far more than you could ever imagine."

-----

"Don't look at us like that," Keigo glared at the dinner table. "We didn't have sex, so stop thinking we did."

The group turned to the one that wasn't mostly likely to lie about intercourse.

"We didn't," Jirou agreed. "We just kissed and touched. Nothing more."

"There must have been something sexual going on. We are not exactly stupid, Jirou-kun. We can see it on your face. You may not have had intercourse, but if you orgasmed, technically speaking you had sex."

"Sei-chan, that's embarrassing," Jirou blushed, hiding his face in Keigo's shoulder.

Outside tires screeched to a halt before a scream broke through the sky. They all got up and ran outside to see Zaizen screaming his lungs out, holding his head in terror. A black-green haired boy got of the car, glaring at the government agent. "Mada mada dane. We are the ones that are disgusting? It seems you are dirtied far more than we are."

"That's him!! That's the chibi I saw in my premonition."

"Yo, Echizen Ryoma, desu," the chibi saluted before promptly falling to the crowd. Zaizen followed suit, collapsing into unconsciousness.

"Let's get him inside and than Akutagawa can delve into his head," Sanada said, signaling for Tezuka to go and retrieve the boy. They would leave Zaizen where he was. They had no courtesy for humans.

Once inside they laid Echizen on the couch, and sat on the floor.

"Jirou-kun."

"You know, I have to be asleep to delve into someone's mind. You can't just tell me to go to sleep and I go to sleep. It doesn't work that way. I have to be tired to go to sleep. Maybe count…" Jirou fell against Sanada's shoulder dead asleep.

-----

"Are…?! Keigo-chan, you have a mole there!!"

"It has taken you three years to notice ore-sama's beauty mark?"

"Beauty mark? It's a mole," Jirou pouted, poking at the blemish under Keigo's right eye.

Keigo's eyebrow twitched. "It is a beauty mark."

"If Keigo says so. Then again…I think it makes Keigo cute."

"_Hey, I remember this. Keigo, you like this memory?"_

"_Jirou, why are you in ore-sama's head? You're supposed to be in Echizen's."_

"_But I like being inside Keigo's mind better. Keigo has such nice memories."_

"_Jirou…."_

"_Fine. Fine. Going. Going."_

"I don't see why our chibi of a son keeps passing out every time we go into a public place," a monk sighed, blowing smoke from his mouth.

"I have a theory, but you might not like it dear."

"Lay it on me, Rinko. It can't be worse than my only child being sickly."

"I think Ryoma may be a mutant."

The man dropped his cigarette, turning to his wife with wide eyes. "You can't be serious. What makes you think that? Out of all things?"

"I told her, oyaji. Kaa-san asked and I told her; I'm a mutant," Ryoma said, coming into the sitting room of his home.

"Why do you think you're a mutant?"

"Because I can do this," Ryoma said, flicking his wrist and throwing a fire ball through the shogi door. "And it's not just that. Whenever I'm around other mutants I somehow get their powers. I've looked it up online. It's called being a sponge type mutant. Only, I'm not like others. Some can only absorb 1 or 2 powers. While I absorb every power I come into contact with."

"_What are you doing inside my head?"_

"_Hi. Hi. Chibi-chan. Ryo-chan….Echi-chan…hehe…we all wanted to know what your ability was so I came to look."_

"_You couldn't just wait till I woke up?"_

"_Noppers. So that is why I am here, but I got my answer, so ja ne!!"_

"_He is way to hyper!"_

"HE'S A PHYSICAL SPONGE!!! He absorbs all powers he comes into contact with," Jirou yelled the moment he woke back up. "That includes all of ours."

"Urusai, blondie," Echizen groaned, sitting up. "You and the monkey king over there are giving me a headache."

"Did you just call ore-sama a monkey?"

"You're that one I'm looking at! Now shut up!"

"Ore-sama wasn't even talking, brat," Keigo glared.

"It's the mind reading, Ryo-chan! You got it from me. It sounds like people are talking but they aren't, its their thoughts," explained Jirou. "You probably absorbed a lot of powers from me. Your head is going to hurt a lot."

"You, megane stone block, you're the only one that's not giving me a headache, so I'm gonna sit by you," Ryoma yawned, getting up and plomping down next to Tezuka. "Actually, you're a really good filter. Hehe…I could get use to you."

"Wonderful, then you can share the room with Tezuka," Yukimura clapped. "As it is, it is now time for bed."

"It's only 5," Ryoma pointed out.

"Gen-chan…"

Thunder rolled in the distant as day became night and rain poured from the clouds. "And now its dark. Oyasumi nasai, minna," Yukimura smiled, grabbing Sanada's arm and pulling him to bed.

-Lemon Ahead-

Jirou laid naked under the covers, his body shivering in both anticipation and anxiety. The bed shifted as Keigo's own naked body slid under the covers. The sensation of anticipation Jirou felt immediately amplified.

"Calm down, Jirou," Keigo whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Jirou's lips. Keigo hovered over the smaller older boy, sliding under the covers, his mouth placing butterfly kisses.

Jirou gasped, his back arching as Keigo's mouth took an erect nipple into his mouth. Keigo's tongue flitted across the nub, before switching to give the twin attention. Jirou gasped in ecstasy, his body wanting more. Keigo's mouth tortured one nub, while his fingers kneaded the other.

"Kei-chan," Jirou gasped, a white fluid shooting from his aroused anatomy. "Gomen nasai! That's not supposed to happen was it," Jirou cried, covering his eyes as tears flowed. He knew that wasn't supposed to happen and he just ruined everything.

Keigo pulled Jirou's hands away from his eyes, kissing his tears away. "It's okay, Jirou. This is our first time. It's going to be a little rough. Also, your empathy increase what you feel, so it's perfectly okay for you to come so early."

"It is?"

"Just relax," Keigo smiled, sliding beneath the covers again. The image of Keigo's smile calmed Jirou down instantly. The next moment he was gasping as he felt hot breath on his lower half. On a part he had always consider an exit, never an entrance.

Keigo's tongue licked across the puckered orifice making Jirou's entire body stiffen. However, the pleasure relaxed him, that and Keigo's approval of his body. He could feel that too.

"Mm…" Jirou moaned as Keigo sucked at his entrance, tongue pushing past the ring of muscle to stretch and moisten the hole. "Kei," he gasped, thrusting against the tongue swirling around inside him. It felt incredible. More than incredible in fact. He groaned in disappointment when Keigo's tongue left him.

"Was that a groan of disappointment, Jirou-chan?" Keigo teased, kissing his lover.

"It felt so good Keigo-chan. So really really good."

"You taste good," Keigo replied, kissing Jirou again.

Both boys groaned in pleasure when their arousals lined up, rubbing against each other. Neither boy held back as they thrust against each other--desperate for more of the feeling. For more of this pleasurable ecstasy.

Keigo let out a groan of completion, shooting his seed over Jirou's stomach.

"Is that it, Kei-chan? Is that sex?"

"No, Jirou, that was merely foreplay. I want you to relax, okay?" Keigo whispered, his hand sliding to Jirou's bottom. "This is going to feel uncomfortable, I imagine."

Jirou stiffened as a finger pushed inside of him. It didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable. But Keigo seemed to like it, so he could deal.

Keigo thrust the digit in and out slowly, getting Jirou relaxed before adding the second finger.

"Just a little weird feeling," Jirou moaned, thrusting his lower half against the fingers. "Not really painful."

Adding the third, Keigo watched Jirou flinch in pain. "Okay, that one hurt a little bit," he teared. "Is this supposed to feel good?"

"Just wait." Rapidly, Keigo thrust his fingers in and out, looking for Jirou's prostate. He wasn't sure if what he read in books was true, but apparently the prostate was supposed to send a jolt of pleasure when struck.

"AHHH!!" Jirou cried out. Apparently it was true. "Okay, do that again. That…..Mmmm…like that…oh…that's feels really good Kei-chan," Jirou gasped out, thrashing about.

Removing his fingers, the silver decided it was time for the real thing. Lifting Jirou's legs and hips, Keigo positioned himself to be level with Jirou's entrance. "Jirou this will really hurt."

"But it will feel good after a little bit, right?"

"Hai."

"Okay then. Just do it then."

Gripping himself in hand, Keigo placed the head at Jirou's entrance and thrust in to the hilt.

Jirou screamed out in pain of being filled in one go, and dry. "Owie. Owie. Owie," he cried. While he was feeling hurt, Keigo was feeling a mix of pleasure and worry. Which was an odd mix for Jirou.

Feeling a warm liquid, Keigo pulled out, surprised and horrified to see Jirou bleeding.

"I'm fine. I'll heal, it's fine, Kei-chan! Just…I want it to feel good."

It was both their mistakes. Keigo should have gone slower, and he should have remembered that boys do not get wet down there. But he neglected both and had hurt Jirou in the process.

"I'm not hurt. Let's finish," Jirou smiled, quickly wiping away his tears. Nodding Keigo slipped back inside the warmth of Jirou's body, groaning at the tightness that incased him. As to ignore the pain Jirou focused solely on Keigo's pleasure.

Pulling out, Keigo slowly pushed back in, looking for Jirou's prostate. Again and again, he repeated the slow movement until Jirou gasped out in pleasure.

"Tay, Kei-chan can go fasters now," Jirou consented, wrapping his arms around Keigo's neck. The silver nodded, and began to thrust rapidly in and out of Jirou's tight body. The blonde gasped and moaned in pleasure as his body was pushed back against the pillows and the headboard banged against the wall.

It took mere moments of pleasurable onslaught for Jirou to succumb and come a second time. But the pleasure did not disappear. Keigo still wanted him, and as long as Keigo wanted him he was willing to oblige.

-End Lemon-

"My, my.." Yukimura tsk'd, rolling over in his bed. "Seems someone is having fun," he teased, listening to the sounds of muffled moans coming from the room next door. "We should try that ourselves, Gen-chan. I'll even play bottom for you."

Sanada let out a snore, his hand pulling the blanket further up his body. Yukimura chuckled under his breath, pressing his body tight against Sanada's back. "I know you're awake, Gen-chan, but I'll let you get away with it this time. Oyasumi." Planting a small kiss to Sanada's ear, Yukimura went back to his own side and fell asleep.

----

"Mind if I join you?" Fuji asked, entering Tezuka's room. "My room is right above Atobe and Jirou-kun's and I can only take so much."

Ryoma scooted closer to Tezuka allowing the other boy get into the bed. Fuji smiled sweetly, settling under the covers. "Kuni-chan, it looks like we are making a Ryo-chan sandwich."

"Urusai, sempai, it's late. I'm tired. Good night," Ryoma grouched, pulling the cover over his head. The boy had only just arrived, but Fuji could tell they would be best of friends. Even closer than that in fact. Jirou's vision had shown all three of them would be together as one. It was a little presumptuous of him to assume that from what Jirou had said, but he felt sure of it. Who was he to deny the fates?

"Oyasumi, Ryo-chan," Fuji smiled, kissing the black-green head softly.

-chapter 4 owari-


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Mutant Identification Movement

Rating: Soft R

Pairings: Adorable. Shouen-ai Alpha. Hinted!OT3. Mentioned TezuFuji

Warnings: non-explicit lime. Mpreg.

Summary: They've taken us from our homes. Isolated us from the world. Plan to use us as weapons. Some say we are ill. Others say we are death itself. But they are all wrong; we are not the illness, we are the cure.

Standard Disclaimer Applies. I own nothing but my few OCs.

Mutant Identification Movement

With all things the saying 'practice makes perfect' applies. This also applied with sex, or so Jirou found. After a few sloppy times they finally got to the point where it was probably actually sex. They also learned to use lotion to ease penetration. It embarrassed Jirou greatly when he heard Yukimura's thought about lubrication. It wasn't their fault they had forgotten. They were barely about to turn 14. But at least after several months it was no fiddling, no clumsy touches. It was sweet smooth love making, at least in Jirou's opinion.

This put them in their current position. Jirou ontop of his lover, bouncing up and down. He could understand why women wanted to be top to their lovers. It felt amazing. Then again not everyone had the sense of empathy that he had that doubled the amount of pleasure he received. Jirou moaned as his prostate was struck again. They were both close to finishing, so close.

Their orgasms flowed out of their bodies simultaneously, giving them both a relieving satisfaction. Though many couples claimed to come at the same time, they literally did--thanks to Jirou's empathy. "This is really fun, Kei-chan," Jirou giggled, wiping sweat matted curls from his face.

"Ore-sama can agree with that," the silver smirked, grabbing Jirou around the neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

The door opened and Jirou felt a sudden surge of anger. Both boys turned to see Keigo's father standing in the door way seething. "I decided to come and visit you and this is the site I'm met with. My only son, taking another boy like a woman."

"Well ore-sama hasn't seen you in 9 years so it was safe to assume you wouldn't be coming to visit."

"Get of the bed."

"Ore-sama would like to see you make me."

"How dare you talk to your father that way! You were not raised that way!!"

"Anou..Keigo-chan, this is a little embarrassing for me. So I would like to get up and put clothes on."

Keigo turned to his father with a glare, sending an ice wind to slam the door. The two climbed from the bed, quickly dressing before deciding to face the angered Atobe.

"In response to your previous statement, father, you didn't raise me. Ore-sama raised myself. In that regards all of us have been raised to dislike humans."

"I am still your father and you will show me respect, is that understood?"

"Not in the least," Keigo glared. "I could kill you, father, if I had half a mind to. Now there must be a reason for you coming today. Why don't you just tell us so we can move on with our lives."

The man took a moment to calm himself before speaking. "Your mother is infertile. As it is, you are the sole heir to Atobe Corp. mutant or not."

"Your point?"

"We are appealing to the government to allow you a stay to return home."

"How kind of you. Using ore-sama for your own selfish reasons. As it is ore-sama is happy here and ore-sama will not be leaving. Sayonara, otou-san," Keigo waved, grabbing Jirou's hand and pulling the other to the study.

-----

"I hear you had quite the run-in with your father, Atobe-kun," Imahara said, making small talk as she graded.

"Nothing of consequence."

"He was mean to Keigo-chan. Wanted to take Keigo-chan away. He scared me so bad that I got sick for like a week, throwing up and everything. My empathy is mean to mean sometimes."

"Ch', throwing up? That's an understatement," Echizen scoffed, poking at his cupcake. Imahara normally brought cupcakes in celebration for birthdays. This batch was for Sanada and Jirou's birthdays. "He put orange juice in his cereal with milk. It was gross."

"Tasted good to me," Jirou shrugged, biting into his cupcake. "But I'm all better for cupcakes now. All betters."

"Jirou-kun was also having bad stomachaches during his stress sickness to," Yukimura added.

Imahara looked around the boys and back to the blonde. "Jirou-kun, stand up for me."

Jirou hopped up, almost dropping his cupcake, but he didn't so he was happy.

"Lift your shirt."

Stuffing the rest of his cupcake into his mouth with a moan of delight, Jirou lifted his t-shirt. He flinched when his sensei's cold hand touched his stomach, pressing gently. "Take a deep breath for me."

"Are you a doctor as well, sensei?" Tezuka asked, watching the woman.

"No…" she shook her head, hand stopping and eyes going to Jirou's face. "I'll be damned."

"Ow, that kinda hurts, sensei."

"Jirou-kun are you and Atobe-kun sexually active?"

"Um..for about 8 months now, since just after Kei-chan's 13th birthday."

Keigo narrowed his eyes. "Why is that relevant?"

"I'm not a doctor, but I know pregnancy when I hear it and feel it."

"What?!" they called in unison, causing Jirou to cover his ears.

"By the way, do you boys know what happened to Zaizen, he's still missing…."

"Go back to the pregnancy, sensei," Fuji waved, eyes wide opened. "Jirou-kun is pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant?"

"Well pregnancy tends to be more likely the younger the female is, but your not female and yet your pregnant," she told them.

"Wait, Fuji-kun, do you remember the article we were reading the other day?" Yukimura asked.

Fuji nodded, a magazine flying over to him from the magazine rack. "About that mutant that works in the hospital?" he asked, flipping through the magazine. "Nora Robinson," Fuji declared.

"The ability to induce fertility in women. As it so happens she used the ability on herself and became pregnant at the age of 22. Her son was born with a set of dormant female reproductive organs, of course, they were removed."

"Hey, I recognize that lady. I had a dream with her in it about a month or so ago. Around the time when you told me about Europe, Kei-chan. I didn't know she was a mutant."

"Akutagawa-kun must have absorbed the ability and unintentionally used it on himself," Sanada reasoned.

"Jirou-kun, may I see you arm," Imahara asked holding her left hand out, a boxcutter in the other. A little shakily Jirou held his arm out, gasping when she cut him. "Did that stop the pain in your stomach?"

"Huh? Uh yeah…it did. The rumbling is gone."

"As I thought. Your body is both protecting and attacking your fetus. As you are male your regenerating ability is attempting to rid your body of what is not supposed to be there. But your brain is automatically using your shielding ability to protect the fetus."

The cut healed itself and the rumbling started again. "If you preoccupy the regenerating ability than the rumbling will stop. Eventually though, the ability could kill the fetus."

"Ore-sama say let it."

Immediately four glares turned on the teen. Yukimura and Fuji found the prospect of a baby exciting and they weren't going to let Atobe ruin it. "But it's your baby, Kei-chan."

"Jirou, we are to young to be parents and if you have to mutilate yourself to keep it alive, then its not worth it."

"It is so worth it," Fuji, Yukimura, and Jirou shouted in unison.

"Jirou-kun will only need to cut himself till the baby has a heartbeat, at that point the regenerating ability will stop trying to harm it. Right now it sees it as a virus, once the baby has a heartbeat…"

"See, Kei-chan."

"You'll just have to be very careful Jirou-kun. Most miscarriages happen in the first 12 weeks of a pregnancy," the woman smiled.

"Hai." Jirou nodded.

-----

"So that's 9 weeks," Jirou cheered, marking the calendar.

"And your still cutting yourself," Keigo sighed, watching as Jirou made a long slice up his left arm.

"I'm doing it to protect the baby. Yep. Yep."

"I'm glad you are willing to give up nine months of sex…"

"Well according to the book Imahara-sensei gave me its okay to have sex during pregnancy. Some doctors say that it can even help further labor in the third trimester."

"Jirou, ore-sama seriously can't bring myself to have sex with you pregnant. It just seems…awkward."

"But it's not," Jirou argued, cutting another long slash into his arm. "Plus my hormones are supposed to increase due to the pregnancy."

Keigo sighed. "Its just odd…"

"Fine," Jirou glared. "If you don't find me attractive…."

The entire group watched as the blonde stomped from the room, angry tears streaming down his face.

"I'm never having sex if there's a chance I could get pregnant," Ryoma announced, poking at his cereal. "No way."

"You keep thinking that, Ryo-chan," Fuji teased, wrapping an arm around Ryoma's waist.

"Back off, Fuji-sempai."

"Not happening unless you make me, Ryoma-chan."

Ryoma gave a relenting sigh, spooning his cereal into his mouth and accepting the embrace.

------

"12 weeks!!" Jirou cheered. "That should mean I'm in the clear, right?"

"You should still be careful, Akutagawa-kun. Miscarriages maybe more prone to happen in that first 12 weeks but they can happen at any time."

"Hai. Hai, Gen-chan," Jirou smiled, taking a seat. "Kei-chan, my feet hurt, can you rub them for me?"

Keigo raised an eyebrow. "Jirou, are you sure your pregnant? You stomach still looks flat to me."

Jirou looked down at his stomach. "I've rounded a little bit, but nots a lot. He's a tiny thing, isn't he?"

"Its common in most first time pregnancy. Some women don't experience a dramatic weight gain till their 6th or 7th month," Tezuka explained.

"Is ore-sama the only one NOT reading baby books?"

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"Look monkey king, even if some sempai-tachi won't admit it, they are all excited for the baby. I just got stuck reading because Fuji-sempai and Tezuka-sempai would rather make-out than sleep."

"We've offered for you to join us, Ryo-chan."

"Mada mada dane, sempai."

"You are to kawaii," Fuji cooed, hugging the smaller boy.

"Kei-chan, I'm still waiting for that massage," Jirou sang, popping his foot on Keigo's lap.

"Not at the table Jirou. Ore-sama will give you a massage later."

"Okidoki, but it better be full body."

-----

"Why is this house so messy?" Jirou complained, making the broom sweep the hardwood floors while the mop took care of the kitchen. "Put your dirty clothes in the basket," Jirou yelled. The white laundry basket floated room to room, bumping into the occupants until they placed something inside it. Outside an axe chopped word, and a rake took care of the leaves.

"He does know Gen can do that, correct?" Yukimura asked. "And a lot quicker."

"I offered but he refused. It would have been faster for me to use my powers to chop the wood and take care of the leaves before the snow came."

"Saa…it's just his nesting period, he'll calm down soon."

"AHHH!!! Why is there a crumb on the floor?? I just swept this floor. Bad crumb. Bad crumb. RYOMA, YOU JUST STEPPED ON MY CLEAN KITCHEN FLOOR!!! OUT!! OUT!! OUT!!! NOOOO!! Teleport, don't walk!!!"

The black green haired boy appeared in the study, looking rather frazzled. "My ears are ringing."

"Atobe is the only one that can be around Jirou at the moment and NOT get yelled at," Tezuka comforted.

"Unfortunately, Atobe's sick days are coming soon," sighed Sanada with a shake of his head.

"Why does Monkey king get sick if he's already cold?"

"It's a matter of rapidly changing temperature. If the temperature around him is colder than his body temperature his body has to adjust to it. That's why he has a couple of sick days, so that his body can reboot to accommodate for the coming cold," Fuji explained. "Yukimura-kun, have you finished you research."

"Yes, I believe I will be able to perform the surgery myself when the time comes. The only problem is Jirou's regenerating ability. I need to find a way around that or learn to do this really fast."

"Well I'll be your test subject if you would like?"

"How very kind of you, Fuji-kun?"

The other three occupants sighed. They didn't know, and they didn't want to know what the two sadist were talking about.

-----

"Hito wa doushite umare nani wo sagashi motometeru no?" Jirou sang under his breath, drawing circles over his slightly rounded stomach. "Mienai asu e no michi samayoi kyou wo ikiteiru."

Yukimura looked up from his book. "What is that you're singing, Jirou-kun?"

"Hmm? I'm not sure, I heard it in a dream and I thought it was pretty."

"Do you think the baby can hear you?" Ryoma asked.

"I know he can. He's happy right now--really happy. He likes it when I sing to him."

"You're really set on our child being a boy, aren't you? What if 'he' turns out to be a 'she'."

"He's a boy. I know he is, aren't you baby?" Jirou smiled as he got a small kick in response. "Keigo, give me your hand," Jirou ordered, taking the bigger hand into his own. Placing the hand over his stomach he smiled when their baby kicked again. "He knows you're his daddy. He loves you, Keigo-chan."

Despite telling himself to be against this pregnancy, Keigo felt his lips twitch towards a smile--his hand rubbing across Jirou's stomach.

"Looks like Atobe-kun loves him too."

"Next month, baby, and you'll be able to see everyone," Jirou smiled.

"Well I believe it is close enough to Christmas to give you a gift, Jirou-kun," Yukimura beamed, getting up from his spot on the floor.

"What gift?"

"It's something from all of use really. Up we go," Yukimura elaborated, helping Jirou to stand from the couch. As a group all seven boys walked into Jirou and Keigo's room. Jirou stared in confusion as Yukimura walked to the wall. With a wave of his hand a door appeared. "It's taken a couple of months but we finished something special for you."

"It's a nursery for you future mutant spawn," Fuji teased, giving Jirou a push forward. Hesitantly Jirou stepped into the room now attached to his own, almost crying at the sight that met him. "Imahara-sensei supplied most of the future for us."

"The elemental decorations were all Gen's design."

The room was small, a wooden crib sat against the far wall, bedded with snowflake sheets. A changing table set to the crib, already fully stocked with diapers, powder, and wipes. "Is that a real pond," Jirou asked, motioning to the tiny pond under the one window.

"Yes," Sanada nodded. "Real koi as well."

A dresser sat on the wall opposite the crib, he opened it to see it fully stocked with boy's clothes. Keigo was the only one unsure of the baby's sex. The rest of them were one hundred percent positive of it. "Those trees aren't real are they?" Jirou asked, motioning to the two thick trees that ran up the corners of the room.

"They are fake, but the leaves will fall."

"This is so sugoi."

"Ch' this is so mada mada. Babies are loud and annoying and cause to much trouble. Example one," Ryoma scoffed, leaving the happy atmosphere.

"Well poo on him. I think it's perfect and Keisuke seems to like it to."

Keigo's eyebrows knitted together. "What?"

"I liked the name Keigo. I know its your father's name and all, but I don't know. The name Keisuke seems right for him…if you want we can change it."

"Thank you."

"But you have to come up with a different name," Jirou teased, pressing a playful kiss to Keigo's nose.

-----

A scream ripped through the early January morning waking all occupants of the house. "Hurts," Jirou winced.

"They're contractions, Jirou-kun," Yukimura informed him, running to the blonde's side. "That means the baby is ready to be born."

"What's with all the noise," Ryoma groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Tezuka keep Ryoma-kun out. Fuji-kun, get the towels and rags if you would. Keigo-kun I would suggest you leave for this."

"What are you talking about, Yukimura?" Keigo asked, voice still ladened with sleep.

"OWIE!!!"

"Jirou-kun is not a woman. He can't deliver naturally, the only way the baby is coming out is a C-section. That I am going to perform."

"Like hell!!"

"Ouchie. Ouchie. Ouch…" Jirou cried, holding his stomach.

"It's either me or a human. Which do you prefer?"

Keigo glared merely for a moment before kissing Jirou on the forehead and leaving. Fuji entered with a large tub filled with towels. He closed the door the moment Keigo left and ran to Yukimura's side. "Jirou-kun, Fuji-kun is going to numb the pain, alright? We have less than four minutes to do this, any longer and your regeneration could kill the baby."

"Ho-how wo-would that happen?"

"If your stomach heals before we get the baby out….Fuji-kun when your ready."

Fuji climbed onto the bed, placing a hand both on Jirou's forehead and just above his covered stomach. Yukimura ripped the shirt open and placed his fingers to Jirou's stomach. "Take a deep breath and relax. You will still feel some pain…"

"I've got a hold," Fuji told the blunette.

Yukimura nodded, moving his fingers down Jirou's stomach in a C, blood pouring from the cut he was making.

Jirou laid his head back, keeping his eyes closed as he felt his body opened and pried into. He didn't want to look. He just couldn't look.

"I have a hold of the baby, Jirou-kun, just breathe. It will be over in just a moment. Gen how are we are time?"

"68 seconds left."

Yukimura nodded. "Fuji-kun, when I tell you, release Jirou."

Jirou could feel something coming out of his stomach. He couldn't describe the feeling but it felt odd, extremely prying odd. "Release." With that one word, Fuji removed his hands and allowed Jirou to be fully assaulted by his pain. The blonde screamed in agony at the pain from his stomach. "Severe the umbilical cord."

The pain disappeared as his body repaired itself, his ability taking over and destroy the foreign reproductive organs that had taken residence over the past nine months.

"Isn't he supposed to be crying? Why isn't he crying?"

"He's silent."

Jirou's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"I mean, he's just silent. He's breathing fine," Yukimura answered, hands working to remove the mucous from the babies airways. "He just doesn't want to cry. Gen-chan, would you clean him off?"

"WAHHHHHH!!!"

"There's the crying," Fuji laughed.

Jirou giggled. "He doesn't like you, Gen-kun. You scare him."

"Well I need to clean him," Sanada said, trying to clean the struggling infant. Keigo entered the room at the crying.

"What's going on?"

"Baby doesn't like Gen-kun," Jirou giggled.

"He's clean, Seiichi, wrap him in a towel," Sanada said, handing the baby back to Yukimura's towel covered hands. The blanket wrapped the, once again, silent baby tightly before floating over to Jirou's arms. "I need to wash my hands, Gen, If you would help me."

"He's so cute," Jirou cooed, kissing him on the forehead. "Did you think of a name for him, Keigo?"

Keigo stared at the light blue eyes that peered up at him, light almost platinum blonde hair peeked out form under the towel. "Ore-sama thinks I have grown fond of the name 'Keisuke', even it is my father's name."

Jirou smiled. "Keisuke likes the name. That's your daddy, Keisuke," Jirou told the bundle, titling him up to see Keigo. "You want to hold him?"

Keigo reached out, taking his son carefully into his arms. Even though he still thought them to young to be parents, little Keisuke was quickly changing his mind.

------

"You brought humans HERE?!" Keigo glared, ice dagger clenched tightly in his hand.

"Atobe-kun, be reasonable. There are a lot of diseases attributed to pregnancy and the fact that a 14 year old boy performed the C-section…."

"Actually the boy is completely fine," a human doctor said, taking off his gloves. "He seems to be a perfectly healthy 14 year old boy. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"And the baby?"

"Extremely healthy for a baby that was not give pre-natal care. Lungs, hearts, and all organs are in full functioning order. I would love the chance to study both subjects. A boy that conceived a child, carried it to turn, and with no pre-natal care delivered a perfectly healthy child."

"They're mutants, there is your answer, now leave."

"If you refuse I can merely get a government order to…."

"You even finish that sentence I will freeze you to death and then I will freeze your family," Keigo glared.

The doctor returned the glare. "You dare threaten me?"

"You threaten my family and ore-sama is not making idle threats, ore-sama is giving you an guarantee."

The doctor was about to give a response when suddenly he clenched his chest in pain.

"Saa…" Fuji smirked. "You over 40, I wonder how long it will take your heart to full lock up."

His eyes found the dark eyes of the sadist. "I think you and your team should leave, before I give you a fate worst than death."

The moment he was released the man ran form the house, his three man team on his heels. Imahara sighed in disappointment before escorting the gentlemen home. "You were to kind, Atobe. They wanted your son and lover."

"Ahn? Was ore-sama? We'll see if the doctor's frostbitten foot will say the same thing."

---

"Last week was completely uncalled for," Imahara lectured. "You know the doctor has lost full use of his right foot?"

"Be awed that ore-sama was kind enough not to take a hand."

"Keisuke didn't like those men at all," Jirou told her, bouncing his baby lightly as Keisuke sucked on his bottle.

"Sensei, is there a reason for your unscheduled visit," Tezuka asked, pushing his glasses up.

"Well now I'm suddenly thinking this is not a good idea…"

Yukimura leaned forward. "Now I'm intrigued."

"Mind you this will be a test program….starting in April you boys are going to human Senior High."

-Chapter 5 owari-

*Translation: Why were people born with the purpose of searching for something? On the road to an unseen tomorrow, we live, wandering in our today -- Chain of Love by Kato Kazuki


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Mutant Identification Movement

Rating: T

Pairings: Adorable. Shouen-ai Alpha. Implied!OT3. Shounen-ai TezuFuji. Dirty Pair. Implied!Golden. Implied!Platinum

Warnings: Mentioned!MPreg

Summary: They've taken us from our homes. Isolated us from the world. Plan to use us as weapons. Some say we are ill. Others say we are death itself. But they are all wrong; we are not the illness, we are the cure.

Standard Disclaimer Applies. I own nothing but my few OCs.

Mutant Identification Movement

"Did you just say HUMAN Senior High," Fuji asked in disbelief.

"On a trial basis. You will all be given yellow bands to wear at school, no one there will know you are X-class mutants. You've been split between three schools, two of you in each. Ryoma-kun is not old enough for Senior High so he will stay home."

"What about Keisuke? I can't just leave him and no offense sensei, but you're a human. I'm not trusting my son to a human."

"Ryoma-kun will be here, you can trust him, na? I'll just hang around in case Ryoma-kun needs help. If I do anything untrustworthy Ryoma-kun is free to use his abilities on me."

"NO!!" Ryoma protested. "The monkey king's spawn is a devil child. He froze my cereal this morning."

"He's a newborn, brat, he has no control over powers he may have."

"Keisuke doesn't like you either Ryo-chan. Anou…."

"SEE?" Ryoma yelled with a glare.

"If I have to leave Keisuke here with a human and Ryoma-kun, can I pick the human?"

"I don't see why not," Imahara agreed.

"Who do you have in mind, Jirou?" Keigo asked, hand stroking Keisuke's hair as the baby fell into sleep.

--

"Damn, otouto, these are your digs?" the dirty blonde teen awed.

"Hey, Kaji-nii-san," Jirou waved. Kaji ran up to his brother, gathering the smaller boy in a tight hug.

Ruffling blonde curls, Kaji smiled. "You haven't grown much have you? You sure you've hit puberty?"

"Hai, I hit puberty, nii-san," Jirou blushed.

"Of course you have. So lets go meet those roomies of yours."

"They are just inside."

"Uh, hold up, Jirou."

"Yeah," Jirou questioned, turning back to his brother.

"That..uh..teleporting thing you told our parents about. Can you do that with another person or…."

Jirou couldn't help but giggle. "Nii-san, do you want to try it?"

"Can I? I mean, you know, I got stuck with the gold band of clean so this is the only chance I'll ever get to try mutant powers."

"Grab my arm." Jirou held out his arm, his brother grabbing it. "Take a deep breath and…"

They disappeared from their spot outside only to reappear inside the living room.

"That was so weird," Kaji shivered. "But cool. Hey, what are those plates doing?" Kaji asked, running into the kitchen to watch the plates wash, dry, and put themselves up.

"Uh…its Fuji-kun's turn to wash dishes. Fuji-kun, did you wash Keisuke's bottles?" Jirou yelled.

"I got them, don't worry," Fuji yelled from the study.

"Thank you. Okay, nii-san, come with me," Jirou said, pulling his brother into his and Keigo's room. "This is my room. See, isn't it pretty. Now to Keisuke's room."

"Is Keisuke your roommate?"

"He's my…..Kaji-nii-san, he's my son."

"That's cool. Wait, did you say SON? As in kid? As in YOU have a KID?"

"Would you two please shut up? Ore-sama just got Keisuke to sleep," Keigo said, coming out of Keisuke's nursery--the small blue bundle in his arms.

"Eh? How did you get him to sleep, Kei-chan?"

"Ore-sama sang and he feel asleep. Thankfully, his fever has dropped. This temperature changes are really causing problems for him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who's the silver holding the baby?"

"Keigo-chan," Jirou pointed. "He's Keisuke's father."

"Which makes you the baby's mother?"

"Hai!"

"So out of here," Kaji sighed, turning to leave.

"Nii-san," Jirou whined, knowing his brother was messing with him.

"I have a nephew? Before age 20? How did that happen?"

Giving a shrug Jirou gave the only reason that would make sense. "We're mutants."

"Good point," Kaji resigned. Walking over he almost melted at the sight of little Atobe Keisuke.

"Yeah, Keisuke tends to have that effect on people," Jirou laughed, feeling his brother's overwhelmed emotions.

Kaji ran a deft finger over the baby's nose, lovingly petting him. "So what do you need me for?"

"The thing is, the government has given us a chance to go to Senior High. HUMAN Senior High and you're the only human I trust to babysit Keisuke and I mean Ryoma-kun will be here so you will have help and…"

"I'll do it. He's my nephew after all," Kaji agreed, wanting nothing more than to cuddle his nephew into eternity.

-----

Jirou spun around, pulling at the cuff of his sleeves. This was his very first time wearing a school uniform. The emblem on his chest bore the name 'Hyoutei Gakuen' proudly. Apparently Hyoutei had a sister Junior school as well that had similar uniforms. He wasn't sure though. Exiting the bedroom he ran to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. Kaji was already awake feeding his soon to be four month old nephew. Jirou wanted to feed Keisuke himself but he didn't want to chance Keisuke vomiting on his uniform.

"You look good, Jirou-kun," Fuji yawned.

"So do you. You and Tezuka-kun are going to the same school, right?"

"Mm? Seishun Senior High."

"Where is Tezuka?" Sanada asked looking around for the other stoic teen.

"Ryoma-chan was using him as a pillow last night so he had a hard time getting out of bed this morning. He'll be done in a minute."

"So…." Jirou began. "Keigo and I are going to Hyoutei. Fuji-kun and Tezuka-kun are going to Seishun. Yuki-chan and Sana-chan are going to Rikkai, they really split us up, huh?"

"To assure the story of being human," Yukimura surmised, pulling at the yellow band that now adorned his wrist.

"Hey, you boys ready to go?" their new care taker yelled. Apparently shortly after Ryoma's arrival Zaizen quit and thus was replaced. Though the new guy was still human, they liked him better; except for the fact that he couldn't speak Japanese.

"He asked if we were ready to go," Yukimura relayed. He, Keigo, and Ryoma were the only three that knew English fluently. Fuji and Tezuka could speak it well enough but were not fluent. While a certain someone did not like to admit it, English was not his forte quite like Jirou.

Jirou jumped out of his seat, just as Tezuka came down the stairs. "Off to school we go!!"

Bidding a quick good-bye to the cutest member of their 'family' everyone exited out the door. Jirou found it both hard to leave Keisuke and exciting to go to school. Hopefully everything went good at school.

-----

"This is it," Jirou awed looking up at his new school. "It's so huge, Keigo-chan!"

"Is that Atobe Keigo?"

"No way! Where?"

"I heard he's been studying abroad till now."

"So that means he's really smart."

Jirou smiled to himself. Really smart and really taken. It had taken some collaboration on Keigo's parents half but they agreed to stick to the story that Keigo had been abroad since childhood. They entered the school together, surprised to see all the different colored bands. Almost no one wore white. Yellow seemed to be the most common color of all.

"Oshitari! Oshitari! Hold the book!!" a teacher yelled calling out to a blue-haired megane. The megane passed by them, his book floating, the pages turning of their own accord. "Oshitari!!" The teacher tried again to no avail.

"Telepath?" Jirou wondered.

"Ore-sama does not know. However, we should get to class. You behave yourself, Jirou, and no falling asleep to check in on Keisuke."

Jirou gave a pout before running off to his class. It was annoying but they did get put into different classes. Though the separation could benefit them in the long run.

--

Atobe entered his class to the squeals of how hot he is. Taking a seat at the back with a smirk, he pulled his text to him and began to read. Beside him the boy from the hall, Oshitari, sat reading a book; his red band painfully obvious. "S-class, ahn?"

Oshitari did not reply, merely turned his page with a flip of his fingers.

A girl took a seat on Atobe's desk, much to his dismay. "Oshitari, isn't going to talk to you. He doesn't talk to any humans save for one, Mukahi Gakuto. If your not a mutant or Mukahi, Oshitari won't talk to you. He'll just sit there and pretend like you don't exist. A lot of mutants are like that around here."

"Class take your seats. Shinomura off the desk. Welcome to our new student Atobe Keigo, etc. etc. " The teacher yawned. "I apologize. My son has been sick for the past few days and I've had no sleep at all. Please just open your text books and do the first couple of pages. If you plan to work together, do it quietly."

Everyone opened their books, do their work quietly. No one was going to chance a punishment for ruining their teacher's rest. Atobe turned his eyes to Oshitari's book, causing the pages to freeze. Oshitari looked up. "What the…?" His eyes turned to Atobe, who looked to be innocently doing his work. Ignoring the other people of the room Oshitari scooted closer to Atobe and grabbed his left wrist. Atobe glared as Oshitari lifted his sleeve. "I see now. Atobe-kun, would you please accompany me to the library?" Oshitari said.

"Ore-sama has nothing better to do," the silver sighed, standing up and follow the megan out. Their sensei did nothing to stop them.

"You're an X-class mutant."

"And if ore-sama is…?"

"What's with the yellow band?"

"It's a government experiment. They have decided to test our integration into the human world. They want us to conform to their rules."

"And you've went along with it? I am disappointed that X-class mutants roll over so easily."

"Ore-sama rolls over for no one…" _Except for me Kei-chan, when I'm riding you. _"…Jirou, get out of ore-sama's head. Ore-sama apologizes, that would be ore-sama's lover."

_Hi, other person that must be a mutant because Keigo-chan told you about me so I jumped over to your head and oh…sugoi…I like your ability. I'll take that, thank you. Opps, sensei, is trying to wake me up. I want to ignore him but he said something about an English project and going to the library so I better wake up._

"He's a rambler," Oshitari commented. "Ah, we have not been properly introduced. I'm Oshitari Yuushi."

"Atobe Keigo."

Oshitari nodded, entering the library, Atobe on his heels. They took up seats at a table in the far corner of the library. "Any particular book you want to read?"

"Not at the moment. Are you a telepath?" Atobe asked, watching as book came down from their shelves.

"I'm a Paper. It's a form of telepathy, but we are far rarer than your average telepaths."

"That is a new one. Ore-sama has not heard of Papers before."

"We control paper, basically. It's hard to explain. We can either make paper sharp as a blade or soft as a feather. We just control it. Ironic considering my love for the written word."

"YUUSHI!!" A voice called, before a red-head plopped down in Oshitari's lap. "We have the library for the hour to do our research for American Celebrations and how they differ from Japanese."

"Kei-chan! Kei-chan!" Jirou cheered. "I've made two new friends. That's Mukahi Gakuto and that's Shishido Ryou."

"Why are we sitting over here, Mukahi? You know Oshitari doesn't talk to humans."

"The we should be able to actually do work," Gakuto laughed. "Now sit, Shishido, you get no choice."

Shishido reluctantly took a seat and just stared as Oshitari flipped through his book without using his hands.

"This is awkward. It's giving me the itchies," Jirou sighed, scratching his arms. Atobe wrapped an arm around Jirou's waist, pulling the blonde to his side.

"Better?"

"Much," Jirou sighed. "Is anyone going to talk or you all just going to glare at each other?"

"Glaring is working just fine. Mutants are responsible for my brother's death."

"Eh? Really, Shishido?"

"Destroyed him till there was nothing left. His name was in the papers when he died last year, Shishido Satoshi."

"Shi-shi-do Sa-to-shi," Jirou repeated. "I know that name!! Kei-chan, I know him. I do. I do. I do. He's the shielder. Yep, he said he was protective of his baby brother and that is how his power came into being."

"Look, blondie, my brother was NO mutant. He was KILLED by mutants."

"Toshitoshi isn't dead. He lives in Tokyo. I talk to him all the time. Long dark brunette hair, about 5'7", green eyes, sometimes wears glasses because he likes to read and his vision blurs at times…he's got a scar on his neck from a bicycle accident when he was 8..."

"SHUT UP!!!" Shishido yelled, slamming his hands on the table. Angry tears were pouring from his eyes. "Just because you know what my brother looks like….I saw him die!! I saw it!!"

"I-I didn't mean to upset you," Jirou cried, wiping his own tears away. "But Toshitoshi isn't dead. He lives with Reirei. Though Toshitoshi calls him Saiyuki. Ah…that's his name. Kadokawa Saiyuki, he's the one that lives with Toshitoshi."

Shishido bit his tongue, instead of yelling his turned on his heels and stomped away.

"I didn't mean to make him cry. But Toshitoshi really is alive."

"How did you know all that?" Gakuto asked. "They didn't put a picture of Satoshi-san in the paper. Unless you knew him personally…"

"I'm really a mutant, Gakuto-kun. I've met Shishido Satoshi before."

----

"_You shouldn't have told him I am alive."_

"_Sorry, Toshi-san," Jirou blushed. "But it seemed like the right thing to do. He seems to love you. I'm close to my own aniki, even though we haven't been around each other much."_

"_Jirou-kun, his hate for mutants was the reason that I faked my death. It was to save him from the pain."_

"_But that made him hate mutants more, because he thinks a mutant killed you."_

"_I can't shield his heart from pain. Knowing that I'm alive…."_

"_HE HAS THE RIGHT TO KNOW!!!"_

_The dark haired brunette shook his head. "Becoming a parent really turned you serious."_

"_Hehe…only a little."_

"_Rei thinks it's a bad idea. Ryou could very well be one of the humans to fight against us someday."_

"_Maybe you can change his mind, you never know. Not all humans are closed minded."_

"_That is true. I will think about it."_

"_Thank you!!"_

_-----_

Jirou shot up in bed as Keisuke's cries ended his conversation with Shishido Satoshi. Keigo rolled over with a groan. "Stay in beds, I got Keisuke," Jirou yawned climbing out of bed and going to the nursery. Leaning over the crib Jirou picked up his crying baby, who immediately quieted. "You know mama and papa have school now. Today was a very interesting day…" Jirou continued to tell his son about his day as he went to the kitchen to make him a bottle. "I hurt a boy's feelings today too. He cried because he loved his big brother, just like I love my aniki. You know maybe not all humans are bad, maybe their just confused."

"Don't let the bottle float, Jirou," Keigo yawned, as Jirou climbed back into bed. Placing their son gently down between them, he laid on his side to hold the bottle. Jirou NEVER let it float. To many risks. The bottle could fall and spill all over them. Or it could choke Keisuke. The latter Jirou didn't even WANT to think about. Keisuke turned his eyes to his father, to signal his mother.

"Keisuke wants you to stroke his hair, Kei-chan."

Turning to his side, Keigo placed a gentle hand to Keisuke head, stroking the fine blonde hair. The boy's blue eyes immediately began sliding shut.

"He loves you, Keigo-chan."

Keigo let a gentle smile grace his lips as he leaned over and placed a loving kiss to his son's forehead. "Oysasumi, Keisuke."

-----

Yukimura stretched his arms over his head as he walked into school--Sanada right behind him.

"Ohayou, Seiichi. Ohayou, Genichirou. You two look quite tired."

"Ohayou, Renji. Yes, Gen-kun, kept me up all night last night."

The boy in question gave an uncomfortable cough, as he nodded his head in greeting to their new friend.

"Should you be talking to us? If segregation between mutants and humans is so terrible?"

"Hmm. 2 percent of the school ignores the segregated policy. People will believe we are part of that two percent. But considering that there is a 99 percent chance that the two of you are mutants in hiding truly means we are staying on the line of segregation. Also, there is at least a 75 percent chance that you two are elusive X-class mutants."

Yukimura laughed softly, turning heads in his direction. "Still on that are you?"

"It seems quite possible."

"Ichinin, I said pick up balls," a voice yelled from the tennis courts. The third year captain was yelling at two first years how were thoroughly ignoring his yells.

"The chick looked scared as hell, it was actually funny," the white haired one told his brunette friend.

"Who are they?" Sanada asked.

"Niou Masaharu and Yagyuu Hiroshi. Yagyuu-kun is more to the mutant side but he has no qualms in giving humans respect that deserve it. Niou however is very anti-human. He will listen to no human, speak to a human, or even look in a human's direction unless, of course, he is using his powers on them."

"Interesting," Yukimura smiled, walking straight to Niou-kun.

"Seiichi, don't," Sanada sighed.

"Daijoubu, Gen. Hello, Niou-kun," Yukimura greeted. Niou's eyes glanced at him from their corners, before Niou's appearance faded into that of the blunette that had addressed.

Niou turned with an identical sweet smile. "Hello, Niou-kun."

Yukimura's smile grew. "Nice little trick you have there."

"Nice little trick you have there," Niou repeated.

Stepping forward, Yukimura bent to his double's ear. "Imitate this, Niou-kun." The trickster flew back, his form of Yukimura breaking, and fell to the hard ground with a thud.

"Shit that hurt!! How the fuck did that happen?"

Yagyuu shook his head. "You had that one coming, Niou-kun."

"You know what, Yagyuu," Niou glared, jumping up. "Hey, pretty, boy!! You're no human! So why wear a yellow band?"

Yukimura picked at the band around his wrist. "You must be mistaking Niou-kun. A strange wind knocked you backward. That was not me, good day. Come on, Gen-chan. Renji-kun."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Yayguu asked.

"Not in the least."

--

"So which is it?" Niou asked, jumping up on the library table. "Parents haven't turned you into the JMCU? Government has found you? You hiding from the government?"

"Niou-kun, this is a library, please respect that," Yukimura said, turning the page in his book. "And please get off the table."

Niou jerked in surprise when his body slid straight off the table, to fall to the ground. "See! That shit ain't by accident! You HAVE to be a mutant."

"Seiichi, I found the other books," Sanada said, placing the stack down earning a 'thank you'. "Renji wanted to grab a few more study…..ma-te-…why are you in my face, Niou?"

"If he's a mutant than maybe you are as well," Niou decided, peering closer to Sanada's face. Sanada's eyebrow twitched, the urge to use his powers on the teen growing.

"I would get out of Genichirou's face, Niou-kun," Yukimura suggested kindly. Leaning back in his chair, he stretched his arms up, leaning back to stretch out the kinks of back. Someone behind him grabbed his left wrist, pushing his blazer sleeve down.

"030585," Yanagi read. "So my theory was correct?"

"Puri? Aren't only X-class mutants coded? Isn't Yukimura here a little young to be considered a threat to humanity?"

"Seiichi, please don't."

The chair under Niou's knee, shook in warning before disappearing with a small poof. Niou cursed as his knees hit the ground. "You make things fly and disappear?"

"He controls matter," Yangai surmised, taking an empty chair. "Any form of matter is under control, that includes people."

Yukimura gave a nod, turning his attention back to his book.

"Genichirou, what are your abilities?"

"He's an elementalist. Fire, water, earth, and air," Yukimura answered. "Though it seems our other elementalist is stronger and he only controls one element."

Sanada glared at his lover. "Atobe is not stronger than me."

"I believe Keisuke-kun heightens Atobe-kun's sense of protectiveness, therefore increasing his abilities. Though I wouldn't be against having a showdown between you two. I would enjoy watching that. But if you lose Gen-chan, you have to play bottom," Yukimura teased, kissing his boyfriend on the nose.

------

"SUGOI IDEA SEI-CHAN!!!" Jirou cheered, startling his son who immediately began crying. "Opps, sorry, Keisuke. Momma's sorry, momma didn't mean to yell," Jirou cooed, hugging his son and cradling him gently. Keisuke reached a small hand out towards his father.

"Ahh..Keisuke-kun wants his daddy," Yukimura cooed--he had such a soft spot for children. Jirou handed their son over to his daddy. The baby immediately curled into his teenage father, falling sound asleep.

"Now, back to this match idea," Ryoma said. "I want to see Monkey King verse black cap."

Sanada glared. "What did you call me?"

"He's referring to that ball cap you seem to be wearing now, Sanada-kun."

Reaching up, Sanada removed the cap and stuffed it into his lap.

"I think we should invite friends to watch. I know Yuushi-kun and Gakuto-kun would find it interesting."

"Saa…Eiji would find it interesting as well. Though Oishi would be dragged along and he is human. My brother as well, I would like to invite him to see," Fuji mused, more to himself than to the group. Leaning back against Tezuka he looked up at the taller teen. "What do you think, Mitsu-chan?" Ryoma gave a cough. That was the nickname HE came up with, Fuji-sempai stole it.

"It might not be such a good idea to have humans here or other mutants here for that matter?"

"Why not, Tezu-chan?" Jirou asked.

"It's simple, otouto," Kaji spoke up. "The government will think you are planning to start a rebellion, even if you aren't. They may jump the gun and start attacking mutants."

"But we just want them to watch…"

"That doesn't matter. If you want to invite people I would suggest having your keeper and that sensei hear to monitor it. That will but the governments minds at ease."

"Ore-sama has not even consented to fighting Sanada…"

"Afraid Atobe? Understandable if you are.." Sanada taunted. Truly a part of him wanted to see the true caliber of Atobe's abilities.

"Fine, ore-sama will fight, but do not blame ore-sama if the humans freeze."

"YAY!!!! BATTLE TIME!!!" Jirou cheered, causing Keisuke to cry again.

-Chapter 6 owari-


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Mutant Identification Movement

Rating: T

Pairings: Adorable. Alpha. OT3. Shounen-ai TezuFuji. Dirty Pair. Implied!Golden. Implied!Platinum. Shounen-ai Silver. Hinted!AkaBun

Warnings: Mentioned!Mpreg, Boys Kissing, Hinted!MPreg

Summary: They've taken us from our homes. Isolated us from the world. Plan to use us as weapons. Some say we are ill. Others say we are death itself. But they are all wrong; we are not the illness, we are the cure

Standard Disclaimer Applies. I own nothing but my few OCs.

Mutant Identification Movement

"Oi, Jirou, we are going to your house, right?" Gakuto said, trying to see through the tinted glass.

"Mm-hmm…."

"So what's with the armored van? Yuushi thinks you and Atobe are mutants but I told him he's crazy. All this is just cause Atobe is like some big celebrity, right? COOL!! I'm hangin' with a celebrity."

"Gakuto, please calm down!!"

Gakuto plopped back down in his seat, as the van came to a stop. The door opened allowing more people inside.

"I don't see why Marui-sempai can't come too, Niou-sempai," a black haired boy complained.

"Because he's human, now get in," another voice said, pushing the black haired boy.

"Now Akaya-kun. Niou-kun, behave yourselves," Yukimura smiled, climbing in and taking his seat.

"Why do Senior High students want to hang out with me anyways? YOU'RE TAKING ME TO THE GOVERNMENT AREN'T YOU?"

"That's enough, Kirihara, sit there and shut up," Sanada groaned, climbing in and taking a seat. When the last brunette was inside they closed the door and the van took off.

"Didn't you bother to tell him that Seishun was closer to Hyoutei than Rikkai?" questioned Yukimura.

"We didn't even think about it," Jirou answered. "Oh. Oh. Intros. Gakuto-chan and Yuushi-kun that is Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou."

Yukimura nodded in greeting. "Starting from this practice crashing hellion, this is Kirihara Akaya. Niou Masaharu. Yagyuu Hiroshi and Yanagi Renji."

A chorus of 'yoroshiku' rang through the van.

--

"…when sensei came back to the room, he had to do a double-take," Niou laughed to the group. "I was at the board teaching and he was at the door. Took ten whole minutes for him to realize it was me."

The group laughed, even Atobe gave a small chuckle at the story. The van pulled to a stop, the door opening to admit the students from Seishun. "EH??!! Mukahi?!"

"Kikumaru?!"

"NO WAY AM I STAYING ANYWHERE NEAR HIM!!" they yelled.

"Eiji, please," the black haired egg headed boy sighed, climbing in and forcing his friend to take a seat.

"Aniki, do I really have to come?"

"Of course you do, Yuuta. It's taken us two whole weeks to be able to do this so you are coming," Fuji smiled, forcing his brother inside. Tezuka followed the two inside, slamming the door behind him.

The two hour ride was full of tension once Niou realized that there were three humans in the van. Oshitari to quieted as the only human he would talk to is his own. It was an incredibly tense two hours for Jirou. He choose just to stay cuddled to Keigo and feed off Keigo's emotions. At least Keigo's emotions weren't a rollercoaster.

---

The group entered the house to the sound of a crying baby. Ryoma was holding Keisuke at arm's length, eyeing him warily.

"What are you doing, brat?" Atobe berated, running over and taking his son from the boy. Keisuke cries quieted to low whimpers as he cuddled to his father. "He's a baby, you can't hold him like that!"

"Ch', Akutagawa-san asked me to hold him while he made the brat a bottle and then the kid started to cry."

"Oh my, he is so adorable," Oishi cooed, wiggling his finger at the baby. Keisuke looked at him for a moment before hiding in Keigo's blazer. "Too cute…"

"He knows you're human," Jirou said, kissing Keisuke softly on the forehead.

"Here's his bottle," Kaji yawned. Keigo took the bottle, prompting his son to eat. The baby turned around to take the offered food and drink.

"Where are his parents?" Yagyuu asked, looking over the baby that seem to be pulling everyone.

Jirou looked at him. "We're right here. I'm Keisuke's mommy and Keigo is Keisuke's daddy. Na, Keisuke?"

"I can see that," Yagyuu nodded.

"Eh? He's your baby?" Eiji yelled, startling the baby. "He's so chibi and kawaii. Hi, Hi, chibi-chan!!"

"Eiji, don't yell, you'll scare the baby. Now you are saying two BOYS had a baby," Oishi wondered, looking between Keisuke, Jirou, and Atobe.

"Aniki, how is that possible," Yuuta asked.

"Well Jirou-kun had sex with Atobe-kun. Jirou-kun became pregnant. Gave us hell for nine months and then out popped little Keisuke. He's so adorable that Ryo-chan is the only one that seems to be resistant to him."

Gakuto ran over to his friend lifting up his school shirt. "How the hell did you have a baby? Are you secretly a chick or something?"

"Gakuto, Jirou-kun is a mutant, anything is possible," Yuushi reasoned.

"YOU'RE A MUTANT?!" Gakuto screamed, throwing Keisuke into a fit.

"Mukahi," Keigo glared, rocking his son to calm him.

"Gomen. Gomen. But Jirou doesn't seem like a mutant. Like what kind of mutant? D?"

"X-class, Gakuto-kun. Just like Kei-chan, Sei-chan, Gen-chan, Tezu-chan, Fuji-kun, and Ryo-chan," Jirou pointed.

"You don't seem like it at all."

Jirou shrugged his shoulders. "Well I am. Oh, on that note, so minna-san doesn't freak out. I'll be inside all your heads tonight so that I can have your powers. Kay?"

"Are black cap and monkey king going to fight tonight or we just going to chat all night?"

"Saa…it's not late for everyone to be able to see the fight so we will hold off till morning."

"In that case, I'm going to bed. Mitsu-chan, take me to bed," Ryoma ordered, latching onto the tall brunette. Tezuka gave a sigh before picking up the much smaller boy and carrying him upstairs.

Fuji gave a flabbergasted look to his audience. "I'm not invited? I'm disappointed."

"Fuji-sempai are you coming or not," Ryoma sighed from a top the stairs.

"Being a telepath is fun," Fuji winked to his brother before walking up the stairs.

"Wait? What just happened?"

"Anou…it's better that you not know Fuji-kun otouto…" Jirou answered innocently.

"My name is Yuuta! Yuu-at!"

"Eh? Gomen. Yuuta-kun, then. Keigo, should I got put Keisuke to bed."

Keigo stood up, carefully transferring Keisuke to Jirou's arms. "He seems tired. Ore-sama is guessing that is Echizen's fault."

Keisuke yawned, stretching his baby fists out, cuddling into his mother's warmth. A warmth that was absent from his father. Jirou jerked in surprise. "I've never heard so many 'kawaii's in one room," he laughed. "But Keisuke is my baby, so none of you can have him."

Jirou entered his bedroom, going straight to Keisuke's room to lay the baby in his crib. Keisuke opened his eyes for a brief second before closing them again. "Oyasumi, Keisuke. Tomorrow you get to see papa fight Gen-oji-san." Placing his arms on the edge of the crib, Jirou rested his head there. "I can't wait to see Keigo fight. It's been a long time since I've seen him take a match seriously. I really can't wait."

------

"So we just supposed to sit here on the ground and watch them glare at each other?" Gakuto asked, leaning back against Yuushi.

"Their counting. Waiting," Jirou told his friend.

"It's a battle of wits as well as elements," Yukimura informed the group. "Atobe stand on a literal mine field as Genichirou could distort the earth at any moment. Genichirou is at an impasse because Atobe could freeze the water beneath the ground and render the ground useless."

"The wind is also a factor. Atobe can freeze the water and moisture in the air and control. While Sanada can use the wind to throw Atobe off balance. They both have to be extremely careful of where they tread," Fuji added, eyes glued to the two teens.

"Just out of curiosity, what's with the government officials?" Niou asked, jerking his thumb behind him.

"They are here to assure we're not doing anything against their rules," Tezuka answered simply.

Jirou gasped, earning looks from everyone. They followed Jirou's gaze to Atobe who was now standing still, he would attack first. A small smirk teased at the corner of Atobe's lips, before he jumped as the earth beneath him shot up.

"Genichirou attacked first," Renji muttered. Atobe jumped back two steps before throwing three ice daggers at his opponent. Sanada saw through this in an instant and melted them with a fire flail.

"You'll need better tactics than that."

"What is monkey king doing? He can't win by using those same old tricks."

Keisuke's eyes went wide as he watched his daddy jump and dodge pieces of earth as they were thrown at him. The baby clapped his hands when his father would give a counter attack. Jirou smiled at his son, as the boy was really enjoying the show.

For a brief second Sanada froze in his spot, but was moving the next second so everyone waved it off.

"Atobe is staying on the defensive, what is he doing aniki," Yuuta asked.

"I don't know. This isn't Atobe's normal style. Normally he full out attacks."

The ground began to slowly freeze, and the air turned cold. "We entering Kei-chan's World of ice…" Jirou smiled.

"I'm fire, Atobe. You think this will work," Sanada taunted.

Atobe stood still, waiting for Sanada to act him as the trees froze. Sanada raised his arm to hurl a fireball only to stop moving. "Waiting for something, Sanada?"

"I- I can't move."

A smirk broke out on Atobe's face. "Tell me, Sanada, what is the human body primarily consist of?"

Sanada's eyes widened.

"I…"

"Truthfully, ore-sama was sure if freezing the water of your body would work, but apparently it did. Full paralysis without harming the host. You lose, Sanada."

Jirou struggled against his son as the five month old tried to break free. Finally Keisuke broke free and began crawling to his father. "Keisuke!" Jirou cried. The baby ignored his mother and crawled across the slick ice.

Keigo bent down and scooped his son up who immediately smiled.

"Watch out, Jirou-kun, he's crawling now, not to much longer and he'll be walking," Oshitari teased.

"Eh? Not walking! He's still a baby. He doesn't need to grow up yet."

"Puri. That's the power of an X-class mutant, I see why you guys are feared."

"Eh?" Jirou looked behind him to see the few humans and mutants staring in awe. He had forgot they were here.

"Th-they…an-aniki…they could kill us all. Why are they allowed to…"

"Yuuta calm down."

"CALM DOWN!!! He just froze Sanada-san's body from the inside! We can't let…"

"Yuuta-kun, please, this is exactly the kind of thing that will start a war," Oishi tried to placate. "They aren't a danger to us as long as we are understanding. If humanity were to wage a war with the mutants, what do you think the outcome would be?"

Yuuta gave a small pout before turning to Tezuka. "How about your boyfriend, aniki? What can he do? Set fire to us all?"

Syuusuke stepped up to one of his two lovers, placing his fingers to Tezuka's face. He slid the fingers downward, causing a deep cut to appear. The severed skin pushed back together, Syuusuke wiping the blood away. "Kunimitsu regenerates. He can not die. Plus he has a sense of super strength, as it were."

"NEVER DIE?!"

"Neither can Jirou-kun or Ryoma-kun." Fuji's eyes went to the government officials standing within earshot. They knew Jirou and Ryoma had absorbed the ability but what they didn't know was NONE of them could die. A simple matter of a blood injection everyday. Tezuka's blood. Jirou's blood. Ryoma's blood. All of them injected it into their bodies daily, giving them the say immortality. They assumed Keisuke absorbed the ability from Jirou, but that was yet to be tested. A drop could heal you. An injection a day gave you immortality. They had all been taking injections since the day Tezuka arrived. But the government need not know that.

"Perhaps we should take everyone back home," Imahara suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Yukimura agreed. "See you at school."

Everyone gave their good-byes, climbing into the van and waiting for their driver to get back. The ice world melted away and Sanada turned to his lover. "A deal is a deal, Gen-chan."

----

Sanada pressed his lover against their bedroom door, raining kisses down upon his neck.

"You're supposed to be playing uke this time, Gen," Yukimura gasped out.

"You think I'll really play bottom, Seiichi? Could you give it up?"

Yukimura opened his mouth to respond but found his tongue occupied by Sanada's tongue.

"OH!! I didn't know you guys were like that!!"

They broke their kiss turning to the black haired boy with twin glares. "Weren't you supposed to go back with everyone else?" Sanada questioned, wanting to get back to previous planned activities.

"I didn't want to go back," Kirihara shrugged. "I saw that entire fight. You guys are amazing."

"Your point?"

"I have powers, they mark me S-class, but I mean…I can only release the full potential of my powers in this thing the government calls 'devil mode'."

"Again, your point?" Sanada asked, trying to ignore the sucking Yukimura was doing at his neck.

"Train me!!"

"He's a interesting one," Yukimura laughed. "What for, Akaya-kun?"

"So I can beat you, an X-class mutant," Akaya declared.

"No," they both answered instantly.

"What, why not?"

"Akaya-kun. There is a reason why there is such a big gap between X-class and S-class. We are two totally different classes. I could kill you where you stand and you wouldn't even realized you had died."

"Even if I can't beat you…train me!!!"

"You little brat, why are you so desperate?"

"Okay, I guess you guys would understand. There is this guy I really like…"

"The Marui-sempai you mentioned before? That red headed human that always seems to want to pick a fight with Niou?" surmised Yukimura.

"Hai. Him. We actually got to go on a date once but this girl insulted us and I lost it and I hurt her. Which I could care less, she was human, but I hurt Marui-sempai on accident to. I broke his arm and bruised him all up all because I couldn't control my powers. He says he forgives me but he's always watching me like it will happen again….."

"Love? Is that it?"

"Gen…."

"Well not just for Marui-sempai but my family too. They didn't kick me out or anything for being a mutant and what if I hurt them? I don't want to hurt them either."

"We can help you, but only if you get the hell out and right now," Yukimura bargained.

"Done," Akaya saluted, running out the door the moment his sempai moved.

"You can take the unused bedroom upstairs," Yukimura called as an afterthought.

Sanada nuzzled Yukimura's hair affectionately, breathing in the familiar scent. "You are to kind."

"And you love me." The door sealed as the two fell to the bed for their fun.

------

"Hey, Mitsu-chan, can I ask you something?" Ryoma asked into the darkness.

"Hmm?" the man at his neck hummed.

"How can a relationship with three people work?"

"That's easy, Ryo-chan," Fuji smiled, throwing an arm over Ryoma's waist. "I like Kunimitsu and I like you too. Don't you like me?"

"Well for some odd reason, yeah, but I feel the same way towards Mitsu-chan."

"And Kunimitsu likes us too, na?"

The stoic teen gave a small 'hn'.

"See, it just works, because we are special, Ryo-chan. Plus, Kunimitsu and I like to baby you like Atobe babies Jirou."

"I'm not having a baby if that is running through your head at any moment," Ryoma decided to announce.

"We'll see about that."

Ryoma was surprised to hear those words from his serious lover. Did Tezuka actually want a child?

-------

A groan tore out of Akaya's throat as he was once again slammed to the ground. Shakily he climbed back to his feet, wiping the dirt and blood from his face. He glared at his tutor before taking a hesitant step forward. With a blink of his eyes Yukimura had Akaya to the ground once again.

"Give up yet, Akaya-kun?"

"Never," the tired boy sneered, his eyes now blood red.

The earth beneath Yukimura's feet gave an ominous shake as Akaya began to exude power. "You're to weak to even try, Akaya-kun."

Using his increased speed Akaya disappeared from his spot, reappearing in front of his sempai. Yukimura jumped back just as Akaya swung his fist forward. A moment later, Yukimura found his arms full of the younger boy, who was completely unconscious.

--

"He lasted three hours this time," Fuji pointed out as his mind moved the cloth that was cleaning the young teen. The cloth dropped down into the bucket of water, washing itself before resuming its cleaning. "Perhaps you should try Akaya-kun's strength against Kunimitsu's. Naturally Kunimitsu will win, but it may prove beneficial to him."

"I'll fight, Aka-chan," Jirou volunteered. "I absorbed his powers already. I can have him fight himself."

Sanada nodded. "That might actually be a good idea."

"By the way, Jirou-kun, where is Keisuke?" Fuji asked. The rag rinsed itself out, hanging itself over the edge of the large water container.

"He's taking a bath with Keigo-chan. I wanted to take a bath too, but I took one yesterday. I guess I could have taken another one but….WHY IS KEISUKE ON HIS FEET?"

Everyone turned to see Keigo holding Keisuke's hand, who was indeed on his feet. The six and half month old was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, his platinum blonde hair flat with moisture. Keisuke's crystalline blue eyes found his mother, giving the teen a look as if wondering if he had done something bad. Jirou shook his head. "You didn't do anything wrong, baby. You're just growing up to fast."

"Keisuke can't walk on his own. He still has to hold my hand to be able to," Keigo said, trying to placate Jirou.

"That's a little better," Jirou sniffled. "But he's still growing up to fast."

Dodging the floating bucket of water, Jirou ran to his son, hugging the boy tightly to him. "I love you so much, Keisuke!!" The tiny boy returned the hug.

"Mama!" he smiled.

"AH!! DID MINNA HEAR THAT?! I'm not the only one that heard that, right? Can you say it again, Keisuke?"

The little boy shook his head in the negative, delighting in the laughs he received. As it were, Keisuke enjoyed the attention just as much as his father.

-----

"…I asked my parents and then I asked Ryuuga and they all say that Satoshi-nii-san died," Shishido continued. Currently he was away from school walking to the sweet shop with his best friend and boyfriend.

"A part of you is thinking, _hoping,_ that Satoshi-san is still alive."

"Do be lame Choutarou. This Jirou kid claims my brother is a mutant. A MUTANT!!!"

Choutarou shook his head. "That changes your opinion of the brother you love?"

"Ch' I don't know. I mean, I would be happy if Satoshi was still alive, but what if he has some freaky ass power and he's not the same person?"

"Do you really think being a mutant would drastically change some one, Shishido-san?"

"Maybe not. But if I turned out to be a mutant would you think any less of me? Would you still go out with me if I was a mutant, Choutarou?"

"Shishido-san, stop," Choutarou called, halting in his steps. Luckily they were walking through a park, so not many people were around at the moment.

Shishido turned with a questioning look, eyeing his taller and younger boyfriend. "Choutarou, what is up with you? You've been acting weird lately. You've never act this weird, not even we were first started going out."

Choutarou twirled his cross, looking between the ground and his soon to be ex-boyfriend--unless Shishido decided to change his mind. "I need to tell you something Shishido-san. Something not even my parents know. NOT even the government knows."

"Choutarou…?"

"I know you'll want to break up with me because of this but….."

Shishido's eyes widened in a sudden horror and realization. "Please don't tell me…come on…not you Choutarou. Your band is white. It's white."

Choutarou took Shishido's hands in his own, Shishido was to shocked to pull them away. "Shishido-san…." The tall silver haired boy took a deep steadying breath. "I'm a B-class mutant."

Shishido felt his world shatter.

-chapter 7 owari-


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Mutant Identification Movement

Rating: M

Pairings: slight Adorable. Silver. OCxOC

Warnings: Mentioned!Mpreg, Boys Kissing, Lemon

Summary: They've taken us from our homes. Isolated us from the world. Plan to use us as weapons. Some say we are ill. Others say we are death itself. But they are all wrong; we are not the illness, we are the cure

Standard Disclaimer Applies. I own nothing but my few OCs.

Mutant Identification Movement

Shishido gave a startled gasp as he sat up in his bed. "A dream?" Had it been a dream? That was a reasonable explanation. Just a nightmare. All the mutant talk had gotten to him.

A knock resounded on his bedroom door and a called a soft 'come in'. His brother, Ryuuga, entered with a tray of food. "Kaa-san told me to bring this up to you," he said, placing the tray down on Ryou's nightstand. Taking a seat on the edge of his baby brother's bed, he stroked the spiked brunette head. "You calm now?"

Ryou knocked the hand away. "What the hell? You're not acting like yourself."

"We've all been worried about you. Yesterday afternoon you walked in, broke down crying, and just collapsed. Ryou, you've been asleep for over a day now. It scared the crap out of all of us. You've just been laying here, almost a vegetable. You didn't even react when Choutarou-kun called you. You guys fight? Break-up?"

It wasn't a dream.

"_Shishido-san, I'm a B-class mutant."_

_Shishido pulled his hands away from his boyfriends, turned on his heels and ran. That is all he could do. _

"Choutarou is….he's a mutant."

Ryuuga's eyebrows shot up in skepticism. "Choutarou-kun? Mutant? That's hard to believe. Even if he were a mutant I doubt that kid would hurt a fly."

"I-I know, but I can't be with a mutant. Mutants killed Satoshi-nii-san."

"Damn," Ryuuga sighed. "I know you hated mutants before that but this is ridiculous. Okay, look, not even kaa-san and tou-san know this." Getting up Ryuuga closed and locked the door before returning to his little brother. "You asked before about Satoshi-nii-san being a mutant."

"Yeah…?"

"He is, okay? Not even kaa-san and tou-san know. He was one of the mutants that slipped under the radar till a couple of years ago. He messed up and they filed him."

"What? How do you know, but they don't."

"Well before you were born when Satoshi and I were kids, Satoshi was human. Okaa-san became pregnant with you and we were both thrilled at having a little brother. But Kaa-san got sick a lot during the pregnancy and that put you in danger. Satoshi was 8 at the time. He prayed every night that you would be safe and suddenly kaa-san stop getting sick. They did an ultrasound only to find something protecting you. Only after your born did Satoshi figure out that it was him that did it. The fear of your death frightened him and his powers manifested. He's not X-class or anything. He's B or C…I'm not exactly sure. Anyways, thanks to tou-san you grew up with a very anti-mutant state of mind so Satoshi never told anyone but me."

"Ryuuga-nii-san, is Satoshi-nii-san still alive?"

"Yeah, he's still alive. He's leaving across Tokyo with his lover Kadokawa Saiyuki."

Ryou's eyes widened in disbelief. "He was telling the truth."

"Who was telling the truth?"

"This kid, Jirou, he said that Satoshi-nii-san…." Ryou shook his head. "I want to see him."

Ryuuga looked back at the door before holding his hand out, a piece of paper and pen floating over to him from Ryou's desk.

"You too?"

"Yeah, I'm a telepath, I just hide from the government so don't go blabbing. Okay, this is the address. You take bus three from the stop at the corner and then take bus 1 at the next stop. You gonna see a ramen shop called Kadokawa Ramen, that's Saiyuki's parents place. Take the staircase to the right of the place and Satoshi's apartment is the third door down, kay?"

-----

Shishido stepped off the bus, his eyes immediately finding 'Kadokawa Ramen'. It looked like it was a very popular restaurant. Then again they were right by a bus stop, plenty of hungry workers and student traffic everyday.

"Saiyuki, bring me more bowls please!"

"My name is not Saiyuki, it's Rei! Rei!"

"No, I named you Saiyuki," the woman laughed. "So your name is Saiyuki."

"You were upped on meds, you didn't know what you were saying. Now here is your damn bowls can I go upstairs now?"

"Go on. Go on."

"Thank you," the boy said, walking out of the ramen shop. He pulled the hair net from his head revealing a mess of blonde hair with light purple streaks through it. The boy did look rather feminine but at the same time it was obvious that he was a boy. Light bluish eyes turned to Ryou, a smile gracing those soft features. "Can I help you?"

"Uh…." Great time to be lost for words Ryou. "I-uh-I'm looking for someone." How lame.

"Aren't we all," the boy laughed. He raised his hand, sweeping back his bangs. This person did not bother to cover the blue band that adorned his wrist. Ryou found himself staring. "Looking at this," he teased, shaking the blue band. Again Ryou berated himself for being totally lame. "So, who you looking for, maybe I can help you?"

"Kadokawa Saiyuki, are you wearing my boxers again?" a voice yelled from a third story window.

"Maybe….."

"Saiyuki, get your ass up here and take them off right now."

"Oh, temper, Toshi, what are the neighbors going to think?"

"The same thing they do now. That your loud and annoying and that we are gay. Just get up here."

"I will after I help this boy that seems lost."

Toshi looked up. "Ryou?!" The brunette came tumbling out the window in surprise, Ryou wanting to scream. Luckily a blue-green shield appeared around the other, causing him to hit the ground softly.

"Smoooth, Toshi," Saiyuki laughed, helping the other to his feet.

"Ryou? What are you doing here?"

"Uh…Ryuuga-nii gave me your address. I wanted it really." Lame. Lame. Lame.

"Come up stairs," Satoshi said, pointing up the stairs. "After you Saiyuki…"

Saiyuki punched Satoshi in the arm with a glare. "You're not getting any from me tonight."

"Ouch, baby that hurts."

Ryou followed the two upstairs marveling at how much his brother had changed. The Shishido Satoshi he had known kept his hair short and coiffed, not long and pulled into a ponytail. Shishido Satoshi wore glasses. Shishido Satoshi did NOT have his ear pierced. Shishido Satoshi was your quintessential nerd.

Saiyuki kicked the door open, the Shishido brothers stepping inside. Ryou looked around seeing the state of affairs the apartment was in. It was clean, impeccably so. Now that was his brother. Saiyuki looked around for a moment before kicking a stack of books.

Satoshi sighed, wrapping his arms around the other and whispering something in his ear. "Alright?"

"Say it and I will."

"I love you, Rei."

"Damn right you do," Saiyuki pouted, leaning back and kissing his lover. "Now catch up with your….otouto, I'm assuming."

"Yes. He's my little brother. Go shower."

"Going. Going."

"You want anything to drink? Cola? Tea?"

"No, nothing. It's fine."

Satoshi nodded, sitting down on his couch and motioning for Ryou to sit. "Jirou-kun made you curious didn't he?"

"You actually talk to him?"

"Every now and then. I helped protect his baby during his pregnancy. I get to see imagines of little Keisuke through Jirou-kun's mind."

"He? Pregnant? What?"

"You might not believe it, but Jirou-kun is an X-class mutant. Pregnancy really isn't beyond the realm of possibility."

"He is? Does that mean that Atobe guy is too."

"They both are. Now, go ahead and ask me about my power I don't mind."

Shishido clenched his hands in his lap for a moment before steeling himself and asking. "What can you do, Satoshi-nii-san?"

"Just shielding. I can shield myself from injury or I can shield a friend or loved one if I so choose. With Rei at my side I could shield all of Tokyo if I wanted. Rei's an amplifier. He amplifies the powers of all mutants in the vicinity of him. His power is a little unknown so the government gave him a blue band."

Giving a nod in understanding, Ryou turned his eyes to the window. "Not dangerous."

"Not in the least," Satoshi smiled. "I protect not harm."

Again Ryou nodded. "So..uh…you look different."

"Yeah. I've changed my appearance so that kaa-san and tou-san can't find me. I actually was hoping you wouldn't find me either, being as anti-mutant as they are. I didn't want to see you hurt in the long run."

"Long run?"

"Be reasonable, Ryou. A war is coming. A major war, we all know it. When this war happens there will be three sides. Us, them, and the humans we love. Ryou, the humans we care for will be part of us and will be safe but the rest of humanity….Ryou, you better choose a side. Because I can't guarantee you protection when the war comes."

----

"Do you honestly think a war is coming," Ryou asked his brother.

Ryuuga shrugged. "You are one of those clueless humans that likes to hate mutants but doesn't realize how that effects others. But to answer your question: yeah, a war is coming."

"Satoshi said there will be three sides. Us, them, and humans that care for mutants."

"More like two. Humans that are on our side will be considered one of 'us' and therefore protected. Not like you need to worry about choosing now. If I had to guess….I'd give 10 years at the most. Five at the least," Ryuuga said thoughtfully. "But if you're wondering, I'm fighting for the mutant side."

Both of them. Both of his brothers were fighting for the mutant side against humanity. Would Choutarou feel the same way? Did Choutarou even realize a war was coming? The silver haired teen was really innocent so he probably did not see the world as slowly self destructing.

"I need to call Choutarou," Ryou declared, picking up his phone from the night stand. His brother bowed out, deciding for once to spare his little brother any grief. He had a lot to deal with right now. Ryou's finger quickly dialed the phone number he had called a million times.

Placing the receiver to his ear he counted the rings. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Please pick up, Choutarou. Please. Four rings.

"Mmm…Moshi! Moshi!" Choutarou's tired voice called over the line. Shishido froze. Only two days away from his boyfriend and he had missed the sound of his voice that much.

"Hey, Choutarou….."

~Atobe Keisuke Age 1 Interlude~

Crystalline blue eyes stared up at the black-green haired teen in anger. He tugged the hand holding his again. Ryoma looked down at the Atobe spawn with a glare. "Would you quit that? I can only move so fast."

Keisuke pulled on his hand harder as a signal to go fast. Once again Ryoma glared at the brat. The cabinet door opened and Keisuke's sippy cup floated out and to the fridge. The fridge door opened and the apple juice floated out. Keisuke glared before pulling on Ryoma's hand again. "Ow, what the hell?"

Keisuke pointed. He wasn't going to use words, he didn't like Ryoma afterall.

"That's apple juice."

The apple juice zoomed back into the fridge and the grape juice slowly, shakily, floated out. "It's the same thing," Ryoma sighed. Keisuke shook his head. His mama never made the mistake. Pointing at the grape juice with emphasis, Keisuke kicked Ryoma in the shin. "Fine. Whatever," Ryoma conceded taking control of the telepathy. Keisuke could only really use his powers when he wanted to, but even then they were shaky--incredibly shaky indeed.

The grape juice filled the cup before returning to its place in the fridge. A lid came out of the drawer, capping the cup before going to Keisuke. Keisuke grabbed the cup out of the air, putting it to his mouth and drinking. That took Ryoma 15 minutes as opposed to his mama's two. The front door to the house opened and Keisuke looked up hopefully, he knew it was almost time for his mama and papa to come home.

"Sorry, little Kei. Not home yet," Kaji sighed. Keisuke pulled his hand away from Ryoma's and walked over to his uncle and hugging onto his leg. "hehe…you really don't like Ryoma do you? How about we go play with your blocks while we wait for your mama and papa, kay?"

They sat down on the floor and began playing. Keisuke making the blocks float for as long as he could, which wasn't very long. But it was longer than his human uncle could.

An hour later Kaji heard the sound of tires pulling up, he looked down at his nephew to see the boy sound asleep. Picking the boy up he place him on the couch and covered him with a blanket. The door opened admitting the six other X-class mutants into their home.

"Where's my baby?" Jirou asked.

"He fell asleep waiting for you to come home," Kaji answered motioning to the couch.

Jirou walked over to the couch, smiling down at his baby. Gently he pet the messy blonde hair atop Keisuke's head. Keisuke's eyes opened, blinking out the sleep. "Okaeri, mama," the baby whispered, collapsing back into sleep. "Keigo, we should put him to bed."

Keigo nodded in agreement, leaning over the couch to pick his son up. Keisuke snuggled into his father's warmth, giving a wide yawn.

"He is to kawaii," Yukimura complimented. In the background Ryoma scoffed, muttering under his breath 'that's a matter of opinion'.

Jirou followed Keigo into their bedroom, closing the door to their room.

"Sleep, mama and papa," Keisuke muttered, pointing towards their bed.

"You can't sweety. Papa and I are going to have mommy/daddy time tonight," Jirou answered softly. They hadn't had sex in over a week and Keigo promised they would have sex tonight. Having a kid really put them on a schedule. They couldn't have random sex like Yukimura and Sanada or Tezuka, Fuji, and Ryoma. They actually had to plan around their son's schedule. "So you sleep in your bed tonight."

"Yadda ne," Keisuke pouted. Keigo found himself glaring, he had heard Echizen say that one to many times and now it was rubbing off on his son.

"Jirou, we can do that tomorrow. Keisuke can sleep with us tonight."

"Or….after he goes to sleep we can take a shower," Jirou suggested. "I really need a shower," Jirou purred, licking his lips.

Keigo nodded, feeling his body react to the sensual statement. "A shower sounds good." Looking down at his son Keigo asked. "Can mama and I shower?"

Keisuke looked between his parents for a moment before nodding. Jirou gave an inward cheer and dance before jumping on their bed. "Well we should get Keisuke to sleep, ne, Keigo?"

"Ah. We should."

Jirou would have preferred a bed to have sex in, but he was desperate and a shower would work just fine. Maybe they could take a bath after the shower, Jirou giggled in his thoughts.

~End Interlude~

A knock resounded through the empty Shishido home. Ryou had taken good measure to insure his parents nor brother would be home when he talked to Choutarou. After their brief talk on the phone Ryou realized he needed to talk to Choutarou face to face. Talking to him through the phone just wouldn't work.

He answered the door, letting his best friend inside the house. A part of him was saying it was not a good idea to be alone with a mutant. Another part of him, knew his boyfriend would never harm him. "Come in."

"Thank you, Shishido-san," Choutarou bowed, stepping inside and removing his shoes. Shishido distracted himself by making tea. He needed to avoid Choutarou as long as he could.

"Shishido-san, please don't be nervous."

Shishido dropped the kettle into the sink in surprise at hearing Choutarou's voice.

Choutarou laughed lightly. "Please don't drop things either. It hurts my ears."

Filling the kettle Shishido placed it on the stove before going to sit on the couch. "So uh...you have super hearing?" He hoped that was all it was.

"Iie. I control sound. Hearing. Moving. Waves. All of it is under my control. Right now I can hear that your heart Is beating faster than usual. Your breath is slightly shallow and you're extremely nervous."

"How does that make you a B-class mutant?"

"I'll show you, but don't get scared Shishido-san."

"What do…"

"Just please hold still," Choutarou whispered, closing his eyes.

Suddenly Shishido felt a warm heat surrounded his heart, and slowly he felt his heartbeat begin to weaken. Weaken to a calm, relaxed state. "What did you….?"

"I told you, Shishido-san, I can control sound. The human heart gives off sound which means I can control it. Please don't be afraid Shishido-san."

"I-I'm not really. I guess I know you have the potential to hurt someone but I don't think you would."

"I really wouldn't. Nozomi-nee-san is the only one that knows. My parents are very anti-mutant. That scares me. I can't lose them and you, I just can't. I know they wouldn't be willing to join us, but you…."

"You know about the war?"

"We all do. It's like…it's like something in the air that tells us. The water is about to whistle…."

Shishido jumped up and ran to the kitchen to remove the part. Screw the tea, he just wanted to talk to Choutarou. Returning to the living room he took the seat next to Choutarou, and somehow his hand wandered into the large one.

"I love you , Shishido-san and I want to protect you."

"That's lame, Choutarou. We are to young for love."

"You don't really think that. Both your heart and your blushing face are saying different," Choutarou laughed. "You love me, don't you, Shishido-san."

"Maybe a little. But that doesn't change the fact that you're a mutant…and I'm…human."

Placing a gentle finger under Shishido's chin Choutarou lifted the older boy's face. "Does it change the fact that I can do this?" he asked, sealing their lips together. Shishido groaned in appreciation of the kiss, his mouth immediately opening to the other boy's.

Their tongues found each other in a familiar dance, Shishido's arms wrapping around Choutarou's neck. When they pulled back for air, Shishido straddled his taller, younger kouhai before resuming their make-out session. Even though Shishido now knew his boyfriend was a mutant, it in no way changed these feelings. It in no way made him want to be with Choutarou any less.

Grounding his hips downward, Shishido smirked at the moan that tore from Choutarou's throat. He hated being bottom, but he loved getting Choutarou to make those sounds. Sweet little innocent Choutarou loved to fuck another boy. It was great and it only furthered fuel Shishido's arousal.

"Ryou," Choutarou gasped, his hand sliding beneath his lover's shirt.

"Damn, Ryou, get you some!"

The two broke apart, Ryou's narrowed eyes turning on his brother.

"Don't stop on a count of me. Please continue, kaa-san and tou-san went to dinner so you have plenty of time," Ryuuga whistled, sitting down on the couch and propping his feet up. "Glad to see you've joined our side, Ryou."

"Do you mind, Ryuuga-nii-san?" Ryou glared.

"Huh? Not at all, please continue. Don't mind me."

"We should go upstairs, Shishido-san," Choutarou sighed, nuzzling Ryou's neck affectionately. Ryou looked between his lover and his brother. A part of him thought about asking Choutarou to just…no, that was a bad thought, even if his brother annoyed the hell out him.

Removing himself from Choutarou's lap, Ryou took Choutarou's hand in his own pulling the other upstairs.

"Don't bother locking the door. I could just unlock," Ryuuga called after them.

Entering his room Ryou gave the door a hard slam, surprised when no sound was produced. His eyes turned to Choutarou with a questioning look. "Did you…?"

"Uh…gomen nasai, Shishido-san."

"It's fine. The slamming would have kinda killed my mood, but uh…."

Choutarou gave a smile to his lover, gathering the smaller boy in his arms and sealing their lips together. "You have no idea how much I love you, Shishido-san."

"Then call me 'Ryou'. Not just every now and then, all the time," Shishido demanded, hands pulling Choutarou's shirt over his head.

"Ryou," Choutarou tried, kissing Shishido softly on the lips. "Ryou." Another press. "Ryou," he said again, this time giving the shorter male a desperate kiss to his lips. He broke the kiss momentarily to remove Ryou's shirt, throwing it to the floor. Once again their lips found each other, tongues exploring the other's mouth as they clumsily traveled to the bed.

Collapsing onto the twin size mattress with an 'umph', Choutarou's mouth immediately left Ryou's to explore the other body beneath him. They had actually only done this twice before, but it was already established that Choutarou would be top. Ryou like to protest but truthfully they both knew that Ryou liked to be filled--despite his argument that he is straight.

Removing Shishido's shorts and boxers, Choutarou threw them to the floor with their shirts. Normally he liked a little foreplay, but Choutarou had doubts that Ryuuga-san would give them long before he came barging in. The constant sighs from downstairs were an easy indication.

Leaning over, Choutarou dug through Shishido's draw looking for the lube they used last time. The lube that Shishido had bought and snuck in past his parents. He had said he didn't like using the lotion they used the first time they did it, so he went out and actually bought the necessary product. Popping the cap he applied a amount to his fingers. "Spread your legs, Ryou."

Shishido sighed, before spreading his legs slightly apart--a blush appearing on his face. Without time to spare Choutarou shoved to fingers in straight away. "Shit, Choutarou, that still hurts," Shishido hissed.

"Ah, gomen nasai, Ryou. Ryuuga-san isn't going to give us much time. I can here his impatience."

Carefully Choutarou pulled his fingers out, pushing them back in to stretch his lover.

"If we are in a rush then just do it. I can take the pain."

"I don't want to hurt you, Ryou…"

"Now is not the time to play the saint, Choutarou," Ryou sighed, hurriedly unbuckling Choutarou's pants. Choutarou gave a small groan as Ryou pulled his boxers down, freeing his harden arousal. Gripping Ryou's shoulders Choutarou slammed his lover to the bed and entered him in one swift thrust.

Shishido moaned out a mix between pain and pleasure, throwing his head back against the pillow. Choutarou set a fast pace, driving into Shishido's body in desperation.

However, Shishido found he didn't mind the rough sex. In fact he seem to enjoy the half-dressed Choutarou fucking him. He enjoyed the fact that Ryuuga may walk in on them for the hell of what. He found himself berating himself on how much he was getting off on this. "Harder, Choutarou," he gasped, pulling the silver haired teen into a sloppy kiss. His hand slid down his own body, gripping his own erection in hand and jerking in time to the thrusts into his body.

"Fuck, Chouta…" he gasped as the thrusts began to hit his prostate. With the stimulation from their kisses, touching himself, and thrusts into his prostate, Shishido found that knot tighten and release all in one go. White come shot across his stomach as he sighed in release. Choutarou groaned as Shishido's inner wall tightened around him, forcing his release from his body. Shishido gasped lightly at being filled, groaning a moment later when Choutarou collapsed on top of him.

"You're heavy."

"That's not very romantic, Ryou. We are supposed to cuddle and whisper sweet nothings in each other's ears."

"Hey, Chouta, I love you, your heavy, get off me," Shishido rambled, pushing the other teen.

Choutarou hugged tighter to Ryou, nuzzling his short brunette hair. "Ryou, you have my protection now, so please place nice with the other mutants."

Shishido opened his mouth to give a retort but found no sound coming out. Choutarou laughed under his breath. "Thank you, Ryou." All Shishido could do was sigh dejectedly. Choutarou had won this round.

-Chapter 8 Owari-


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Mutant Identification Movement

Rating: Soft R

Pairings: Adorable, Silver, Alpha, OT3, Dirty, SatoshiXRei

Warnings: Mentioned!Mpreg, implied!Lime

Summary: They've taken us from our homes. Isolated us from the world. Plan to use us as weapons. Some say we are ill. Others say we are death itself. But they are all wrong; we are not the illness, we are the cure

Standard Disclaimer Applies. I own nothing but my few OCs.

Mutant Identification Movement

"Mama!"

Jirou groaned, trying to ignore his son's call that was only heard by him. Right now he was in the middle of something drastically important. Sex, with his lover and father of his child.

"Mama!!"

He stiffened.

"Jirou, what's wrong?" Keigo questioned, feeling Jirou stiffen unnaturally.

"Keisuke is awake and calling me," Jirou answered. "I should go see what he wants and try to get him back to sleep." Keisuke had taken the most inconvenient time to interrupt them. They had school about five hours from now, so at this moment they needed sex to ease both their tension.

Pushing Keigo back Jirou rolled out of bed and grabbed the first pair of boxers he could find--which happened to be Keigo's. They were a bit bigger on him but that helped to hide his obvious problem. Entering their son's room, Jirou found Keisuke standing in his crib, holding on to the rails. "What's wrong, baby?" Jirou asked softly.

"Juice," Keisuke answered.

With a nod Jirou turned back around and left to get his some a drink. "He just wants juice," he told Keigo as he exited.

Jirou was surprised to see Yukimura in the kitchen, baking cookies. "Ohayou, Yuki-chan."

"Ohayou, Jirou-kun. Couldn't sleep?"

"Anou…Keigo and I were….and Keisuke wanted juice so…."

"I see," Yukimura nodded. "Despite being young, you two really are very good parents."

Jirou turned his blushing face away, the juice shaking as he temporarily lost control of his telepathy. "Arigatou, Yuki-chan. Maybe we just feel Keisuke deserves to be loved more than we were as children. We've only ever had each other, you know? I want Keisuke to grow up with his parent's love."

"That he has. How about I do you a favor?" Yukimura smiled, the ingredients disappearing, a batch of warm cookies in their place. "I'll take Keisuke for tonight so that you and Atobe-kun can be intimate."

"Oh no, I couldn't impose on you and Gen-kun like that."

"Jirou-kun, we are practically family. You wouldn't be imposing on us at all," Yukimura reassured, snatching the filled sippy cup out of the air. "Settled then."

"Wait, Yuki-chan!" Jirou called, chasing after the blunette as he entered their room. Yukimura gave a small greeting to Keigo before entering Keisuke's room and picking the boy up from his crib.

"You're going to come spend time with me and your uncle Genichirou, okay, Keisuke?"

Keisuke shook his head. "No Gen."

"You're are to cute. Gen's not scary, he just looks it. Come on, now, you're mama and papa are tired," Yukimura persuaded. As he exited their room, he called a 'have fun' before taking their soon for the night.

------

"Ohayou, minna-san," Jirou cheered. He ran over to his son, nuzzling the boy playfully. "Ohayou, Keisuke."

"Mama, happy?"

"Very." Last night had just been so…incredible was the only word Jirou could think of. He had always known that Keigo loved him, the same way Jirou loved him, but to actually hear the words made Jirou's heart swell.

"That's just gross," Ryoma scoffed.

"I think its sweet," Fuji smiled.

"Eh? Are you inside my head?"

"No, we are inside monkey king's/Atobe-kun's," they said in unison.

Atobe turned a glare on the lovers. "Stay out of ore-sama's head."

"Syuusuke. Ryoma. Respect people's privacy," Tezuka berated.

"Hai," they nodded, looking down at their breakfast.

"We need to hurry hurry," Jirou cheered. "We are second years now. No need to be lazy."

They all nodded in agreement. They had already proven they could blend in flawlessly with humans, now was just a test of how long.

-----

"Hey, you, Oshitari, don't just sit around! Play tennis!" The third year tennis buchou yelled. "And what do you mean you're not playing, Shishido?"

"I told you, I either play with Choutarou or I don't play."

"He's a first year, you know the rules! Oshitari, for kami-sama sake, I don't care if you're a mutant or not, I'm the buchou of this tennis club."

"I'm telling you, buchou. Either I play doubles with Choutarou or I don't play at all."

The brunette teen gave an anguished yell, holding his head in frustration. "Fine. Shishido and Ootori play a practice match against Oshitari and Mukahi."

"Hey, Yuushi, we have to play a match," Gakuto yelled.

"Coming, Gakuto," Yuushi smiled, marking his book and placing it down.

Their buchou sighed, not understanding why they refused to listen to him. He ordered Oshitari to do something, Oshitari ignored him. Gakuto even sighed and Oshitari was goo in the other boy's hands. He figured it was just safer to stay out of that all together. "Atobe, wake Akutagawa up."

"Who are you to give ore-sama orders, ahn?"

The tennis club buchou sighed again. What was with all these underclassmen? True they were better than all the tennis players he knew but did it give them the rights to act so….full of them selves. Akutagawa sat up with a yawn and leaned up to Atobe's ear, whispering something. Atobe gave a smirk, before picking up his racket.

"A challenge then, buchou?"

"Why not?" At least they were playing and not lazying about.

-five minutes 45 seconds later-

"Game, Set, Match Atobe 6 games to love."

"Ore-sama would say good effort, but that was truly the most pathetic show of tennis ore-sama has ever seen."

Damn, the brat was good. Really good. He had to have had a private coach or a whole mess load of natural talent.

"That was so sugee, Keigo-chan! You're so awesome, you know that?"

"Ore-sama has been told," the second year smirked.

There was no way he would last as buchou with Atobe Keigo around. But he couldn't just quit and he couldn't step down either. It just didn't seem right. Atobe had to be getting outside help from somewhere. Just….somewhere.

----

"You mind if we sit here," Shishido asked, glaring down at the floor. He was cool with Choutarou being a mutant, but a part of him even now was annoyed by having to socialize with mutants. At least mutants as strong as Jirou and Atobe. Though, he seriously wondered about the threat that Jirou presented.

"Yeah. Go ahead," Jirou nodded.

Shishido dropped his bento on the table, eyebrow twitching to no sound came. "Would you stop doing that, Choutarou? Sometimes I like to hear things slam."

"Gomen nasai, Shishido-san. It's just a reflex, and I didn't want attention draw to us. Already people are staring because I'm sitting with a bunch of second years," Choutarou blushed.

"Just sit down, Choutarou. Those people are lame anyways," Shishido sighed, collapsing into his chair.

Oshitari closed his book, placing it down. His lavender eyes peered over his fake glasses straight at Choutarou. "So what is your power, Choutarou-kun?"

"Him, you talk to," Shishido scoffed. Not that he wanted Oshitari to talk to him, but whatever.

"Um…I control sound. All forms of it. Any form of it."

"How intriguing," Oshitari smirked, picking up his book. "If I were to drop this…." He released the hard covered book, smirking when it hit the floor with no sound. "You have incredible control, Choutarou-kun. I am impressed."

The silver haired boy blushed, making his boyfriend glare. "Arigatou, Oshitari-sempai."

"So how is your baby?" Shishido asked awkwardly.

Jirou gave a smile at Shishido's effort. "He's fine. Has an attitude to match his father's and he's about the most kawaii thing in the world, and I love love love love love love love love him."

"That's a lot of love," Gakuto said in awe.

"Yep. Yep. Keigo-chan and Keisuke are the most important people in this world to me," Jirou nodded, glomping on to Keigo's arm. He giggled as he felt hatred seep into his body from the surrounding girls who wished they could have Atobe. "Jealousy is fun." Keigo smirked at his blonde lover, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer to kiss his head. The girls whimpered in dismay at the show of affection.

"Uh…can i ask about you guys…?"

"Not here, Shishido," Atobe stopped him.

"You can ask later. You guys are still coming over to our house to study, right? I mean we have that project and all….." Jirou reminded.

"A house full of mutants….?"

"Daijoubu, Shishido-san. I'll be there, so you have nothing to worry about," Choutarou smiled reassuringly.

---

"Mama! Papa!" Keisuke called happily, grabbing onto his parent's legs almost tripping them both. Atobe's eyes immediately turned to Ryoma in a glare. "What did you do to ore-sama's son?"

"I didn't do anything," Ryoma scoffed.

Jirou's eyes widened as Keisuke showed him imagines of an earlier event. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Jirou yelled, turning a fierce glare on the younger boy. Yukimura jumped forward restraining the other mutant as to have no blood shed.

"Now, calm down, Jirou-kun. I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad."

"He threw a ball at Keisuke and made Keisuke hit his head on the table."

This time Atobe's glare was on Ryoma, and the room began to freeze.

"The kid healed. No harm done! God, you two are freaking out way to much, mada mada…."

"Don't finish this sentence if you have any sense of self preservation," Jirou warned. "YOU don't understand because YOU are not a parent. I don't care if Keisuke healed or not, YOU still hurt MY son."

"Mama, okay." Keisuke comforted, tugging on his mother's blazer. Jirou bent down, picking his son up and checking his head. "See. No owie."

Jirou hugged his son tightly to him, half contemplating tearing Ryoma apart and letting him put himself back together.

"No need for anything that rash, Jirou-kun," Fuji laughed, walking forward and grabbing Ryoma's arm. "Kunimitsu and I will take Ryoma upstairs and make sure he is thoroughly punished."

"Ore-sama doubts Echizen will see it as such."

Fuji winked. "Who said he'll be joining in?"

"What?" Ryoma questioned as his lovers dragged him upstairs. "What do you mean by that…you can't just….and expect me to just…" The door slammed and all went quiet.

With a smile Jirou turned to his friends. "Shishido-kun. Choutarou-kun. This is our son, Atobe Keisuke."

A large smile broke out on Choutarou's face as he quietly cooed over the baby. "He's so adorable, Akutagawa-sempai. Atobe-sempai." Choutarou came forward, gently shaking the baby's hand. "Hello, Keisuke-kun."

"Hi," Keisuke smiled, showing pearly whites.

Again Choutarou found himself cooing.

"He shies away from humans, but if you show that your comfortable with him, he'll be okay," Jirou smiled at Shishido.

"Babies are lame," Shishido scoffed, looking away from those wide blue eyes. Keisuke giggled at the brunette.

"Mama, like him."

"Well that's a first. Keisuke hasn't taken an immediate liking to a human before."

"Let's study," Gakuto sighed. He was annoyed that Keisuke took a liking to Shishido, but still didn't like him. That kid was playing favoritism.

--

Shishido felt his head was about to explode. No one bothered to hide their true nature's here. They all openly used their powers when ever they pleased. Books turned their pages. Cups floated from the kitchen. Filled with water out of thin air. Atobe cooled the water with just a look. Even little Keisuke attempted to make things float.

"Can I ask you seriously about this supposed war?"

"No!" They said in unison.

_Don't be bothered by this, Shishido_, Jirou's voice echoed in his head. "There is no war," Jirou smiled. "That's just what people think." _This is a government house. You don't think they watch. Listen! To everything we do._

"Humans are scared but there is no war," Atobe continued. "At least not to ore-sama's knowledge."

_The point of fact is that, yes, a war is inventible. But we aren't going to jump the gun. Like your boyfriend, Choutarou-kun, there are mutants that fly under the radar. If the government knew this they would preemptively start questioning everyone. They could even kill humans thinking they are mutants. We need time, Shishido. Time to protect certain humans. Time to prepare a plan of attack. I know you are on our side now…._

"Oshitari, can you turn the page back," Sanada asked politely.

…_but you must understand. A lot of humans are going to die before the governments of the world give in. There is something we found out a very long time ago. There is a reason the government keeps us here. We are their weapons against mutants. Shishido, they intend to use us to kill all mutants in the world._

Shishido looked up at the X-class mutants surrounding him, all of them showing him their coded wrists.

_Did you think these were just for decoration? The probability of us turning on them was to high. They weren't going to chance it. These codes are for decoration or to warn humans of us. They've implanted a code inside us that when needed can be activated and used to control our minds. Turn us on our own kind._

"You want daddy?" Jirou asked, his sleepy son. Keisuke nodded, reaching towards his father. Keigo leaned over pulling his son into his lap, before turning his eyes back to his books.

_The only problem is…No. I apologize, I can not say anymore. You being here, its problematic. You knowing to much can be used against us. I'm sorry, Shishido._

Shishido looked around at them. Weapons? All of them? To destroy their own kind against their wills? The government is run by humans.

Jirou scoffed. "As if that matters," he yawned.

Yukimura turned a page. "Look at this. The weak tend to use their fears to eliminate other fears. Seems odd, does it not?"

A loud knock at their door made them all look. Who could be calling this late?

Yukimura stood, going to answer it--ready to kill any threat to them. The door opened and Shishido Satoshi entered, his bloodied lover in his arms.

"Aniki, what are you doing here?" Shishido asked in disbelief.

"Rei was on a chore for his kaa-san when this group of anti-mutant thugs happened upon him. Rei's merely an amplifier, he couldn't defend himself. They beat him to near death, taunting him to kill them with his powers. I've sealed his wounds from bleeding out as best I can but….he'll die. I can't take him to a hospital, you know that hospitals have anti-mutant policies…"

"Genichirou, go get Tezuka," Yukimura ordered. Atobe and Jirou stood from the couch, Atobe going to put Keisuke to bed.

Satoshi kneeled beside the couch, taking Rei's hand into his own. "Without another mutant around Rei is defenseless as a human. He can leech off another mutant's power for a limited time frame, but…."

Tezuka came down the stairs behind Sanada. "Humans did this?"

"Look, I know you're a healer. I mean you regenerate. Can't you…can't you save him?"

Jirou's eyes scanned Satoshi's form. Immediately he noted there was far more blood on Satoshi than just Rei's. "You…inverted your power."

"They came into Rei's parents place and they were bragging about how they killed a mutant. I…I lost control and it happened. What would you have…."

Jirou raised his hands. "I'm not casting stones. I would have done the same…"

"Inverted?" Shishido asked, looking from his brother to Jirou. Choutarou wrapped his arms around his lover, holding the other teen in place.

"Ryou. To invert a power means to….well in Satoshi-san's case, he's a protector. But if he inverts his power he becomes a destroyer. "

Shishido's eyes widened. "Wha…?"

"I watched them crush to death under my shield's power and I didn't feel one once of remorse. Those humans got what they deserved….."

"Here," Tezuka said, holding out a syringe of his own blood. "That should be enough to heal him completely. My blood will be completely out of his system in 24 hours."

Taking the syringe Satoshi ignored Rei's fear of needles and injected him--immediately Rei began to heal. "Thank you."

Sanada came over to Yukimura's side, wrapping an arm around his waist. Fuji and Ryoma came down stairs and Atobe exited the bedroom.

Jirou leaned back against his lover when he hugged him tightly from behind.

"Wh-What's going on?" Gakuto asked, feeling this sudden lovey dovey moments was ominous.

"Jirou-kun. Fuji-kun, you can see it. Rei isn't the first. All over the world humans are attacking the weakest mutants they can find…"

Kaji took that moment to come downstairs stretching his arms above his head, Akaya--who was still living with them--right behind him.

"Aniki, I need you to go home…." Jirou whispered. Not even thinking to use his powers Jirou ran into the kitchen and grabbed a vile from the cupboard. Digging through a draw he found a cork. Upon his return to the living room, he sliced open his finger and let his blood poor till the vile was full. A piece of paper flew to Jirou's still bleeding hand. Before he could heal he drew something. "Take this and my blood and go home to kaa-san, tou-san, and Yuka-chan. Use my blood and draw this on the front door of the house."

"Jirou, what is going on?"

"Don't ask. Just do it! You need to go home NOW and do it!" Just today they were laughing and having a good time. This was happening to fast in Jirou's opinion. Then again, the prompt had been coming for weeks, they all knew it, they had just been eager to have a normal life for once.

Kaji nodded to his younger brother, giving the blonde head a kiss before leaving.

"Akaya, you should go back home and mark your family," Yukimura suggested. Akaya didn't argue just followed Kaji out into the night.

"Gakuto, we should get you home," Yuushi said, helping the red-head stand. Gakuto pulled his hand away from his lovers with a glare. "Not till you explain, Yuushi."

"The war that we've been talking about. It's started."

"Wha…? What do you mean 'it's started'?"

"Just like I said. I've been ignoring the signs but…humans are attacking mutants to kill them. It's the sign and we can all feel it. Just like Satoshi-san's powers inverted and he killed those humans in retaliation. By morning every human door with mutant protection will be marked."

Fuji looked up. "You need to leave soon." His fingers itched at the numbers at his wrist. Thankfully, he was not leaving, his family was already marked.

"Let's go, Gakuto."

"Mmm…Toshi…?"

Satoshi picked his lover up in his arms, the blonde cuddling into him. "Ryou. Choutarou-kun, let's go." The gathering split off, everyone going home to spend time with their families.

"Genichirou," Yukimura nodded.

"It's done," he answered immediately.

"We'll carry on in the morning as usual," Tezuka affirmed.

Yukimura's eyes turned to Jirou. "Jirou-kun, as we discussed, the moment you feel the pull its on you."

Jirou closed his eyes nodding his head.

"Fuji-kun, Seigaku is yours and I'll handle Rikkai. We'll all feel the pull at the exact moment…central, if you would…."

They again nodded their consent.

"As much as ore-sama hates to say this, Echizen, our son's safety is in your hands. If we stay behind, they will be alerted immediately. Keep Keisuke safe, kill all who approach this house."

"I got it monkey king, I can do it. I'll keep black cap's barrier up for as long as I can hold it…..it'll confuse them for a while…"

Jirou opened his eyes, staring at the group. "This is it. Once they figure it all out, they'll terminate us."

A smirk crossed Atobe's face. "Let's see them try."

-Day 1. Tokyo, Japan 11:54 am-

Jirou itched at his wrist, eyes shifting to the clock. He was starting to feel the pull, less than a minute night.

"Jirou, what is with you," Gakuto whispered. The large hand clicked down. Jirou looked at both his human friends.

"Run! Keigo and Oshitari will be waiting on the first floor. Run now and extremely fast."

The boys didn't ask questions, merely left the classroom earning a yell from the teacher. Students sniggered that they were going to be in trouble. Jirou looked out the window, they were on the second floor. Standing up all eyes were on him.

"Akutagawa, what are you up to now?" the sensei asked exasperatedly.

Looking up he knew the two floors above him were about to come down straight onto him. He had to stay till the deed was done. His eyes turned to the clock again. 11:58.

"Akutagawa, get down!!"

His eyes looked down at the crowd. There it was, the pull was telling him to kill all mutants. In his head he felt Yukimura and Fuji both take a steadying breath.

"Akutagawa!"

"We are not the illness…." Jirou told the classroom, the words echoed by his family. "We are the cure!" The clock struck noon and Jirou released every ounce of power he had inside his body. The humans around him barely had enough time to take a last breath as death claimed them.

People outside froze at what they were witnessing. Hyoutei Senior High's windows had blown out all at once, glass flying every where. The entire school was collapsing. No. Not collapsing. It was….exploding. They screamed as they ran for cover from debris and glass.

Oshitari's eyes turned to the door where a few people tried to get out. Giving a sadistic wave, he smirked.

"Yuushi?" Gakuto asked. He was truly scared of his lover at the moment.

"We aren't the illness, Gakuto. We are the cure. Humanity is the disease."

"But they were our age!!" Shishido yelled. "Teenagers!!"

"Shishido-san, you yourself were a mutant hater…..they are just as dangerous as adults…."

"Choutarou, you can't seriously…"

"Shishido-san," Choutarou sighed. "This is a war. No one can be….spared."

"Ouchie," Jirou whined as he appeared next to Atobe, his arm broken. "I've never died before," he whined, popping his arm back into place. "I don't recommend it."

"We should get back to Keisuke," Keigo told him.

"Un. Hold on," Jirou cheered, running to the still standing outside wall. Quickly he marked the wall. "Okay. Lets go. You guys should get home…they'll be pulling mutant registries from Hyoutei…"

They nodded.

Even after they had all disappeared and the dust had settled, words remained etched into the brick of the outer wall. A large X with a black band around it made people look. The date was printed across it with the words 'We are not the illness' arched over it. The sign also appeared on the ruins of Seigaku and Rikkai, warning all of Japan.

-chapter 9 owari-


End file.
